


Off the Clock

by mikuridaigo



Series: Hance Business AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Businessmen, Blindfolds, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Safewords, Slow Burn, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Lance touches his hand, also giving it a squeeze. “Heh, I didn’t. I definitely won’t hold back, and you shouldn’t either.” 

 
 
 
  He gulps when Hunk leans in, his lips barely brushing over his ear. “I never hold back.” 
 
  Lance is sure he’s shaking now, but in a totally good way, in a ‘oh please talk to me like that again’ way. Hunk leans away and smiles cheekily, knowing how his words affect him. Lance inhales sharply, noting that they’re still touching. “You have five minutes to buy a pack of condoms.” Is all he can manage. 
 
  “I’ll do it in three.” 
 
Or
Lance and Hunk are rival businessmen. At the end of the day they're off the clock, and the bedroom is the place they go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a short, indulgent Hance AU where I just wanted an excuse for these two to have sex and it turned into this long ass slow-burn story. I know nothing about business therefore most things are kept vague. It's really just sex with feelings. Enjoy!
> 
> [nosotry's art](http://nosotrys.tumblr.com/post/150655028561/more-of-this-x-hance-au-business-billowy-clothing) and [ nsfquiwi's art](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/nsfquiwi/150613708588)
> 
> un-beta'd. Apologizes for any mistakes.

It begins with a meeting.

A meeting in Los Angeles, California, the halfway mark between Florida and Hawaii. While geographically, it is not in the middle, it is the main hub where all business and trades between major companies take place.

Every six months Lance is sent out to LA, with a room at the Sofitel Hotel in Beverly Hills, in order to recruit new employees, propose mergers, and all that talk of business transactions that makes his company richer than ever.

Lance is the company’s best man at recruiting investors and potential employees. He has the charm, the smooth talk, and bedroom eyes that make any man or woman fall for him and who he works for.  The trip is about three days long, taking place mostly in the hotel conference halls or at an expensive restaurant with wine and lobster.

Lance starts out with confidence, and leaves with it too. He knows he looks drop dead gorgeous in his suit, and after years of recruiting many of the rival business quivers when he walks into the room. He is only second to sexy-intimidating, with Allura coming in first of course. He goes in her place, as many of the other recruiters do for their bosses, but unlike them, Lance makes Altea noticeable with charm and power.

The ballroom of the Sofitel fills with men and women in their best business suits and predatory eyes. Lance is among those, except he shows more lust. He bats his eyes, makes friendly touches on the shoulder and arm, laughs at their jokes, and proposes an offer.

Everything is going smoothly, signing on with two very wealthy investors, before the third one rejects his proposal. Lance keeps his smile as he asks why, and apparently they “already accepted another offer.”

It’s only day one of the trip, and Lance is usually able to round up the people he needs in that amount of time. Most of the other recruiters don’t start until mid-day two, or even three because of how quick he works.

Of course he’s naturally curious with whom this new guy or gal, is.

“And who is this other company?” Lance asks smoothly, his voice filled with curiosity rather than annoyance.

The man points across the room. “Hunk Garrett of Garrett Enterprises.

Lance scans around, trying to find this Garrett person, and sure enough there he is. He is a large dark skinned man with moppy black hair and a yellow tie. He laughs with another person, and a second later they shake hands and give each other their business cards.

But besides his giant size, this ‘Hunk Garrett’ stands out because of his demeanor. He isn’t wearing a nicely ironed suit. Instead his white button shirt has the sleeves rolled up, showing off his hairy, muscular arm. His arms are crossed as he speaks (something no one should do—it implies you’re closed off), but has a smile brighter than the sun. His eyes sparkle with delight, rather than the fierceness of a lion. He also looks like he hasn’t shaved in the past couple of days, which is totally unkempt even if Lance finds facial hair sexy.

Lance frowns, straightening his suit jacket before striding to the other side of the room.

‘Garrett’ seems to notice, uncrossing his arm to wave at him. Lance puffs his chest, takes three more giant steps, and stands face to face with the new competition. He looks up at those dark brown eyes which sparkle with excitement.

“So, you’re the guy taking my clients?” Lance knows when to go from stalking to the kill. Right now, he has to kill the competition. He won’t let the fact that Garrett is physically bigger and taller than him to get him to back down. He makes bigger guys fall to their knees, and Garrett is going to be another one.

“Whoops, I guess so Mr. Sanchez.” He says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head.

Lance’s nose wrinkles; slightly annoyed that he knows his name. He works hard to make a reputation for himself, and makes sure that everyone around knows who he was and who he represented. Of course Garrett knows his name then. Still annoying, though.

“So tell me Mr. Garrett, what’s your business in LA? Didn’t see you last year.”

Garrett smiles, hand touching his chest. “You know my name? That means a lot especially from an Altea Industries employee.”

Okay he doesn’t expect that. Usually the snark is returned and it becomes a verbal game of chicken with Lance leaving victorious. There is no sarcasm in Garrett's voice.

“Well…” Lance coughs, giving him an extra three seconds to come up with a different excuse. “We keep a close eye on the competition, and you have taken some people I’m interested in.”

Garrett leans in, smile still bright. “Sorry dude, but that’s what I came here to do, you know? But I’m gonna keep a close eye on you too, since everyone you want, I need.” Lance gulps, realizing he is shrinking in his stance. He opens his mouth, wanting to reply when Garrett suddenly pulls back. “Oh hey there Larmina! I’ve been looking for you.”

And in that moment Lance stands alone, back slouching and cornered like a trapped animal. He blinks once, twice, and then runs over to Larmina, the lawyer Allura is adamant on joining Altea.   

* * *

“Hey Pidge, I need a favor.” Lance requests at the end of day one. He sits in his hotel bed with business cards and contracts of his clients. For other companies, this amount is impressive especially on the first day, but he’s missing some important names that Garrett took from him.

“Lance, it’s one am here.” Pidge says groggily.

“Come on, I know you’re on a computer.”

They’re silent for a second before he hears their typing resume. “Okay what is it?”

“What can you tell me about Hunk Garrett of Garrett Enterprises?”

They yawn as Lance hears more typing. “Alright Hunk Garrett, son of Seidou Garrett who is the founder and CEO of GE. Graduated from Berkeley, BA and MA in Business, and has been working under his father since.”

All of that information is on his very tiny LinkedIn page, so nothing totally useful. “Well, what does he do?”

A few more clicks on the other line. “Uh just says he’s working for him. No official position is stated here—except he does have an xbox live account he last logged into a week ago. Why this guy?”

That… is an unexpected search result. Even the smaller business who went under in less than six months had more information than this Hunk person.

“Because he’s here recruiting.”

“Huh, really?” Pidge asks. “Well I guess it makes sense, sending him out to the field if he’s going to take over one day. How was he doing?” Lance whines. “Damn, that good for a newbie? This is their first time out here too.”

“ _I know_.” Lance grits out, thinking how other clients were pushing their way past Lance just to _look_ at Garrett. And sure, they were looking for him to exchange business cards, but Lance caught the bedroom eyes some clients made at the man. He isn’t jealous that some people find him sexier, if he wasn’t staring at him too.

“Aw, don’t tell me the suave and sexy Lancelot is gonna lose to a noob.”

“I am not losing to anyone. I was caught off guard is all. Anyway if there’s anything important about him text it.”

“Sure thing, good luck.”

Lance tosses his phone to the bed once they hang up. A second later he picks it up again and searches Hunk’s profile on LinkedIn, clicking on his profile picture.

The picture looks to have been taken a few years earlier seeing as Hunk looks younger. He’s shaven with a clean, short haircut, and an unwrinkled shirt. Behind him are palm trees and a clear blue sky. The one thing that hasn’t changed is that damn smile that just looks so natural on him.

Lance pouts, sneering at his picture, as he declares that he’s going to beat him.

* * *

Day two is just as disastrous as day one.

Again, to the new or struggling business, Lance’s numbers are a miracle. they want to sign on with rich investors, even if they only sign with one.

But every two people Lance signs with, Hunk gets the best third person. Quantity versus quality—most businesses want to focus on quantity. Lance works for Altea, however, who puts quality and quantity on the same plane. He needs both and is only getting one.

There’s still one day left, as the most high profile target flies in on the last day, but Lance decides to drink early.

He sits at his hotel bar, nursing his second beer bottle and a plate of fries. Slung around his chair is his messenger bag filled with papers. It taunts him, knowing the most important names were not with him. “Stupid Hunk and his stupid business.” He murmurs for the fifth time in that hour.

“What about me is stupid?”

Lance jumps at the voice by his ear. He catches his beer bottle before it falls over the bar counter. “Jesus Christ dude!” Hunk laughs and takes the empty seat, picking a couple of Lance’s fries. Lance pulls his plate back.

“Sorry about that.”

“Not sorry enough it feels like,” Lance says, noticing that Hunk was still smiling. It has to be impossible for someone to smile so long like that and actually _look_ happy. 

Hunk reaches out for another fry causing Lance to instinctively slap his hand away. He knows how to keep his food to himself. He grew up with an older sister and was roommates with Pidge for a few years. 

“You’re right dude,” Hunk says, “I’m not sorry for taking the lawyer too.”

“She won the lawsuit against Galra Inc.’s overheating engine problem, we need someone like her!”

“And we needed her too.” Hunk says with a shrug.

“Psh,” Lance sits back in his seat and took a big swig of his drink, “She’s not gonna like heat.”

“Isn’t Altea Industries in Florida?”

Another drink. “We have cool alligators. And anyway, some other important people are coming by tomorrow, and by then I’ll be leaving with millions of dollars.”

Hunk steals a few more fries, popping them into his mouth. “If you say so,” He says with a wink before walking away.

Lance sits in his chair, blinking as Hunk leaves out the doorway.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

The next morning Lance awakes with a start. A cold shower, freshly shaven face, and pressed suit later, he’s out the door ready to take on the world. Or at least stomp on Hunk’s. Whatever comes first.

Part way through the evening, though, Hunk and Lance are at a standstill with an international distributor, who just can’t seem to decide on Garrett or Altea. Lance pulls the dinner card, inviting them to a very expensive Japanese restaurant that is impossible to get reservations with. Hunk offers to join, and is able to get the best table since he actually knows the owners of the damn place.

If Shiro was there, he’d praise Lance for his valiant effort, and for not bribing the client with empty and possibly illegal promises. Lance does take pride in playing fair, but the bitterness of defeat lingers when they sign with Hunk instead.

Lance is a professional, shaking hands at the end of the meeting and still exchanging business cards for future reference. He doesn’t miss the glint of excitement in Hunk’s eye when they leave the restaurant, which prompts him back to the bar and start drinking some beer. He wants to take shots, too, but he’s not going to risk doing something stupid while he’s out of town and without Pidge or Shiro to pick him up.

Hunk shows up in the middle of his second beer, and Lance can’t help but roll his eyes at the way he politely asks Lance if he can take a seat.

Somewhere in his tipsy mind Lance truly believes this guy isn’t all sunshine and rainbows. One in everyone one hundred people are psychopaths and a majority of them reside in the business world. Now, Lance doesn’t consider himself as one (a charmer, definitely, and maybe he does enjoy victory over his rivals a little more than he should) but he actually has _feelings_.

The fact that this guy can take clients away and smile, an honest, ‘hi how’s your day going’ towards a friend or a lover smile, means there’s something up. He’s been doing this for so long he’s perfected the fake, sinister grins other recruiters and CEOs wear on a daily basis, and twists it into his own version.

Or his tipsy brain is making exaggerations, since this is Garrett's firs time in the field. Whatever.

“Ugh, what do you want? Gonna take my favorite drink too?” Lance asks, holding his bottle closer to him.

Hunk chuckles, making Lance glare at him. He hates how cute his button nose is when he grins like that. He also hates how he thinks his nose is cute—and maybe the rest of him too. An unshaven face, the growing stubble but no full grown beard, usually looks very lazy, but Hunk pulls it off.

What a dickwad.

“Well I’m off the clock sooo,” Hunk draws out, taking a sip of his drink.

Lance takes another swing. “ _Please_ , if we had another potential client come in right now you’ll swoop in and try and take them.”

A dry laugh. “That may be so, but wouldn’t you too? Isn’t that your job?” 

“Yeah? Well, what is your job?” Lance mocks. “Riding on daddy’s coattail?”

He doesn’t expect the sunshine aura around Hunk to sudden gray. A frown appears, Hunk nodding lightly, as he takes another sip. “Actually, I had to get my master’s in business before I was considered a candidate. If I didn’t the position would have gone to my old college rival, who is skinner and more handsome to be, according to half the office anyway.”

Lance opens his mouth, and then closes it. Hunk’s face stays straight, and he sighs again before finishing his drink.

“Uh, _anyway_ , I got my job done, so I’m going to hit the sack. I’ll see you around Mr. Sanchez.”

Hunk leaves a ten on the bar, takes his jacket, and walks away.

Well shit.

That… was way too personal. Lance likes to keep things professional. His words were to aim at the company’s reputation, not the individual. It definitely went too far with Hunk.

Lance takes a deep breath, pulls out a random set of bills, and leaves it next to Hunk’s money before he chases after him.

“Shit, Hunk, Hunk!”

He catches him by the elevators, grabbing him by the wrist. He feels Hunk sigh, turning around to face him. “What?”

Hunk actually sounds annoyed, making Lance cringe back.

“Dude I’m sorry. That was really uncalled for.” Lance apologizes, making sure he looks Hunk directly in the eye.

The slight irritation in Hunk disappears, relaxing his posture as he shifts in his stance. “Thanks,” he mumbles out.

Lance looks down at the floor, noticing how Hunk’s shoes are a little scuffed and faded. “Uh so, again, great work. You guys are really someone we need to look out for. And, you really good competition too, never seen someone out there work so fast.” And Lance does mean it, which is why he’s so riled up in the first place.

He jumps when Hunk’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder. “That really means a lot. We do want to be taken seriously, so I’m glad you didn’t hold back.” His hand squeezes his shoulder. Lance lightly shudders, thinking how his hand would feel against his thighs instead.

Yeah, his tipsy mind is making him say and think a little differently. Why is his hand so warm though?

Lance touches his hand, also giving it a squeeze. “Heh, I didn’t. I definitely won’t hold back, and you shouldn’t either.”

He gulps when Hunk leans in, his lips barely brushing over his ear. “I never hold back.”

Lance is sure he’s shaking now, but in a totally good way, in a ‘oh please talk to me like that again’ way. Hunk leans away and smiles cheekily, knowing how his words affect him. Lance inhales sharply, noting that they’re still touching. “You have five minutes to buy a pack of condoms.” Is all he can manage.

“I’ll do it in three.”

* * *

Lance grunts as he is slammed into the wall. As Hunk lifts him up, Lance hooks his legs around Hunk’s waist and captures his lips. Hunk groans back, grinding against Lance and biting his lower lip. Lance fumbles with Hunk’s dress shirt, eventually just ripping it open and sending the buttons flying to the ground.

“You,” Hunk lowers his head to bite Lance’s neck, “Are going to pay for that.”

“Yeah?” Lance pants. “Want cash or my mouth?”

Hunk’s answer is to throw him on the bed and get between his legs. Lance falls back against the pillows, lifting his hips and slipping his pants off. His breath hitches as Hunk’s large fingers slid through his boxer opening and gently stroking his dick. When Lance tries to remove his boxers or sit up, Hunk uses his other free hand to push him back down.

“T-that’s not fair. I feel useless here.”

Hunk only hums, reaching into his pocket to pull out the lube. “That’s okay. I’ll let you ride me later.”

“Fuck…” Lance closes his eyes as Hunk’s slick fingers return under his boxers. One finger presses against his entrance, and Lance spread his legs as far as he could. “Come on already.”

“I think I’m just going to take my time with this.”

His finger circle his opening, pushing in ever so slightly before he returns to just stroking him. Hunk nuzzles against his dick, kissing the head a few times but never with his tongue. Lance moans again, his hand gripping Hunk’s moppy hair and pulling hard.

He arches his back when Hunk finally inserts his finger in, while his dick is swallowed by Hunk’s warm mouth. Lance’s head tosses and turns, body positively responding to the sensation. He knows he was thrusting into Hunk’s mouth, babbling about another finger to fill him up. But it isn’t enough, he needs more.

Lance pulls Hunk’s head back, watching a string of saliva from Hunk’s lips break from his dick. Lance sits up and pulls Hunk into a sloppy kiss, tasting his own pre-come. “You are taking too damn long.”

Hunk’s fingers curl, causing Lance to shiver against him. “And what are you going to do about it?”

Lance pushes Hunk’s hand away and leans forward. He plants one more rough kiss to Hunk before shoving him off the bed and into the direction of a chair by the window. Hunk sits down and watches as Lance removes his soaked boxers and unbuttons his shirt.  Lance gets down on his knees and undoes Hunk’s belt. Once he has the fly down Hunk’s dick springs in front of his face and Lance’s eyes light up. There is no doubt that Hunk is a big guy, and while his size may propose a problem, Lance takes it as a challenge.

Before Hunk can say anything (Lance had no idea what he would even say) Lance swallows the tip, letting his tongue run against his slit and the crown. Peeking up, he sees Hunk take a deep breath and sink into the chair, one hand gripping tightly on the arm chair, the other tempted to just grab Lance’s hair.

Smirking, Lance continues his work, moving his tongue around while trying to find a way to just take as much of Hunk in. Soon enough Hunk’s hand is in his hair, caressing him gently.

Lance pulls off for a second to coat his own fingers with saliva. He kept his eyes locked on Hunk as he reaches behind and inserts his fingers into himself. Hunk’s groans are deeper as his hand suddenly grips his hair tighter. Taking it as a victory, Lance swallows him once again, feeling the salty pre-come hit the back of his throat.

“Fucking hell, Lance…” Hunk says, his hips lightly thrusting in, “I need to fuck you.”

Lance closes his eyes and continues sucking and thrusting, and just pleasuring himself. His body heats up, excited how he’s being filled from both ends but he isn’t _full_ just yet. As he bounces on his own fingers, peeking up to see the other man in total bliss, Lance starts to lose patience and control

But luckily for him, so is Hunk. He gasps when his head is forced back and is met with brown, lustful eyes. “What’s up big guy?”

Lance stands back up and straddles himself on Hunk’s lap. He felt his cock rub between his ass, making him grind down. Hunk’s hand returns to his waist, his thumbs rubbing small circles on his hip bone while he places light kisses on Lance’s exposed chest.

After sloppily rolling the condom and coating it with lube, Lance aligns Hunk’s cock with his hole and slowly sinks down, biting his lower lip at the feeling of being stretched. Once he settles all the way down, Lance throws his head back and lets out a lewd moan. Hunk’s lips were on his throat again, this time nipping at his Adam’s apples and licking up to his chin.

While Lance is practically withering, Hunk was just leaving soft touches. There is no way he is not feeling as good as Lance, and Lance decides to test that. Using Hunk’s shoulders as balance, he lifts his hips, almost leaving Hunk’s dick, before slamming back down.

This time Hunk thrusts up, biting his own lip from making obscene sounds. Lance pouts, wanting to actually hear him. Hunk is a lot of talk, very charming and persuasive, and too polite for his line of business. He has to hear him unravel.

“Come on big guy,” Lance teases, guiding Hunk’s hand to his cock. “I want to hear you.”

“I—hng—like hearing you more.” Hunk breathes as he rests his head on Lance’s shoulder. His large hand stroke the base of Lance’s cock.

“No, no,” Lance continues to bounce, feeling stretched and filled each time Hunk’s dick enters him. “I want to hear you moan. _Convince_ me to keep fucking myself like this,” he leans forward and bites Hunk’s ear. “Tell me when to come hot shot.”

Hunk releases his dick, much to Lance’s dismay, only to grip his hips once again and force Lance down. Lance curses with a smile, his nails digging into Hunk’s shoulders.

“Fuck yeah,” he moans, “Do that again.”

“God Lance, you’re so,” Hunk’s hips thrusts up just as Lance comes back down. He feels Hunk’s legs shake at the contact. “You’re so _warm_.”

“Say more,” Lance commands, “Tell me more.”

“Maybe next time you narcissist.” Hunk says, biting at his collarbone.

Lance closes his eyes, just enjoying that feeling of feeling so filled and used. “Is that an offer?”

Another thrust. Lance’s legs were starting to strain and his dick throbbing for release. “It’s a promise.”

“God yes! Then next time you’re doing me against that window.”

“That’s doable, Mr. Sanchez.” Hunk’s hand is back on his dick, his thumb pressing against his slit and coated with his pre-come. “But for now I want you to _come_.”

Just a few thrusts later Lance’s body convulses. He arches his back, mouth open with a low gasp, and his come soaking Hunk’s hand and shirt. Hunk grits his teeth, and even with the condom on Lance felt a warmth spread through.

Lance goes limp, falling forward onto Hunk’s chest, trying to catch his breath. Hunk holds him close, his hands running up and down his back to soothe him. Lance feels his eyes become heavy, and Hunk’s chest was softer than he imagined. Hunk kisses his forehead, and soon enough he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lance wakes up in his bed, alone. The blinds are slightly open to let the sunlight through, while his pants and boxers are folded neatly on the chair. Lance touches the other side of the bed, noting how cold it is.

He finally stands up, passing the trash can where the condom lies, and walks to the bathroom to check himself out. Despite Hunk's constant biting, the hickies looks like they are already fading, and his collared shirt can cover them anyway. His hips, however, are bruised heavily from his strong hands, and Lance smiles. If it isn’t for the need to look professional, Lance would have demanded to be bruised all of his body.

Lance returns to the bedroom and to his suitcase when he notices a card tapped to the luggage handle. It is Hunk’s business card, printed on laminated cardstock and decorated with a yellow and pink hibiscus. He turns the card around where a message isscribbled.

_Early flight. But I’ll see you next time._ Next to the message is a set of numbers, possibly to his personal cell phone.

Lance chuckles, playing with the card in his hand before slipping it into his wallet with the other cards. As much as next time sounded like fun, he’s doubtful that Hunk will show up again as his own recruiter. By that time he would have hired someone to do his job, leaving Lance without competition.

It is a disappointing thought, but that is just the game. It’s about efficiency, not emotional compatibility, even though Lance pretends that it is when he recruits.

Still, he keeps Hunk’s card in his wallet, only where the most important contacts go.  

* * *

“Hey Lance, you seem cheerful.” Pidge says as Lance walks past their cubical.

“Of course I do, nothing can bring this guy down.” Lance says, clicking his tongue and winking at Pidge.

“So the trip was successful as usual?”

“Yeaaaah,” Lance draws out, causing Pidge to raise their eyebrow. Lance looks around the office, making sure everyone has their head down and on their computers, before he sinks down and whispers to Pidge. “Uh about that… I maaaay have not gotten Larmina.”

“What?!” Pidge hisses harshly. “Wasn’t that your _one job_ this weekend?!”

“Excuse me my ‘one job’ is very complicated!”

“But you’re good at what you do. What happened?”

Lance drums his fingers on Pidge’s desk. “She was kinda taken from me.”

Pidge sits back in their chair, crossing their arms. “Did you use your charm? The bedroom eyes, sultry voice, dinner, and an impossible offer Allura for some reason always approves of?”

“Yes, yes, and yes to all of that.”

“Then what the hell happened?!”

Lance’s lips stay in a frown. “Hunk Garrett of Garrett Enterprises.”

“The newbie?! He took our prospective employees?!”

“Lance?”

Pidge and Lance jump at the new voice, with Pidge almost falling out of their chair while Lance falls flat on his ass. “Ooooh, hi Coran!” Lance manages.

“Allura would like to see you? About your –ahem- unsuccessful trip.”

Pidge shoots him a sympathetic look. “Tell my mom I love her.” Lance stands and follows Coran to Allura’s office.

* * *

He is heavily, verbally, reprimanded, but now they are more aware of the new competition. In terms of company size and the amount of employees, Altea Industries is the winner. But Garrett Enterprises is rising fast. Everyone, even the most desolated places in the US, knew of their name.

Sitting back in his desk, Lance takes out Hunk’s business card turning it over to Hunk’s personal cell. The message still confuses him, because there is no way an upcoming CEO can risk staying in contact with a sexual partner from another company.

He knows he should copy the professional contact information and throw the card away, but as he looks into the trash can, Lance sighs and returns it to his wallet.

Lance has to focus on work—reach out to new investors, draft up contracts for the new recruits, and keep his department in line.

The name Garrett Enterprises is always going to be around and he keeps reminding himself they are the competition, not that lover who drove his body insane. Unless there is a discussion of a merger, or a lawsuit god forbid, Lance is sure he will never be face to face with Hunk Garrett ever again.

* * *

Which is why he sees Hunk talking up Standford’s professor of statistics, three months later, he is suddenly at a loss of words.

Hunk is supposed to hire someone else, someone like Lance, to shark around the conference hall. The announcement of Hunk taking over as CEO occurred months ago, so he should be at home working on paperwork, not in LA.

Hunk looks up, noticing Lance. Lance swallows, giving him an uncertain wave. Hunk smiles, nods, and continues his conversation. Lance then remembers why he’s there, and stomps his way over.

* * *

“So how come you come out here yourself?”

When the day ends they meet again at their hotel bar. Between them are two beer bottles and a plate of fries for them to share. Lance always stays at Sofitel Hotel (expensive, but Allura doesn’t mind), and he wonders if Hunk chooses the same place to talk to him.

Hunk shrugs. “I think a personal meeting with future employees makes for a better impression. They know who I am, and can determine their place in my company from me.”

“So you’re not some,” Lance plays with his hands, “control freak or anything? Wanting to do everything yourself?”

Hunk chuckles. “No, not all. My dad, though, yeah he had to make things perfect.”

“Your dad, the former CEO and founder?”

“That’s him,” Hunk says. “Kinda a forced retirement from my mom, all the stress goes straight to his heart. But, I promised him we’re going to flourish, and I intend to keep that promise.”

How honorable, Lance thinks. He does it to keep his job and have people beg at their knees for a chance with Altea.

“Well,” Lance says, holding his beer up, “You are a noble person.”

Hunk taps his bottle with Lance’s. “Thank you.” After a drink, Hunk then says, “So, is it okay that once we’re in the hotel we just turn off all business talk?”

“Uh, yeah! That’s totally fine, business mode off.” Lance says, pretending to switch off a light switch. “What’s on your mind?”

“So… uh, don’t take this the wrong way,” Hunk says through a nervous chuckle, “But I was really hoping you’d call.”

“O-ohh right.” Lance chokes out. “Uh, well take no offense to this, but I just thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah, just… well going back to the business talk, you’re supposed to send a recruiter for this stuff, not go yourself. I assumed by now you’d find someone.”

“Oh,” Hunk says. “Well I do have a recruiter, kinda, more like my assistant, he’s usually with me when finalizing the paperwork.”

“But he doesn’t come here?”

“Like I said, I want clients out of state to feel connect with GE. So far it seems to be working. And…” Hunk’s face tints pink as he turns away to focus on the food. “I wanted to see you again.”

It clicks right away that Hunk is not referring to business. “Oh… oooh…”

“Yeah…”

Lance grabs a mouth full of fried in an attempt to buy time for a response. Hunk’s face goes from embarrassment to shock as his hands wave frantically.

“Uh not just to do _that_ again! I mean if we do that’s fine with me because it was a lot of fun and I felt bad for just walking out like that but I was talking more about hanging out and I probably shouldn’t have assumed you were interested since you didn’t call or text and— why are you laughing?!”

Halfway through Hunk’s babbling Lance swallows and almost chokes on his fries. He holds his stomach, though, as his giggle fits turn into full on laughter.

“No-no it’s not… oh my gosh you’re so fucking cute!”

Hunk blinks dumbly. “C-cute?”

That cool, suave, and welcoming businessman stumbles on his words like a love-struck teenager. Flustered is a good look on Hunk, and Lance wants to kiss him, so he does.

He pulls Hunk by the tie and plants a light kiss, tasting the bitterness of the beer. It’s a risky move, considering they are still in the hotel’s bar, but the bartender is in the back, and the other occupants in the bar were preoccupied celebrating a bachelor party. No one is looking at them.  

“Hm, not as passionate as last time.” Lance says when he pulls away.

Two more blinks before Hunk finally relaxes. He snorts and leans in to kiss Lance again, this time with more pressure and a bit of tongue. Lance tries not to moan too loudly, since they were still in a public place, so he runs his hands down Hunk’s biceps and gives him a little squeeze. “So…” Hunk murmurs when they break apart again, “Your room or mine?”

* * *

He sheds his clothes the second they enter his room. The cool glass of the window on his back and Hunk’s warm hands touching his chest and hips confuse and stimulate Lance’s senses. He feels so exposed, stark naked and up against a bare window while his partner stays clothed, besides his opened shirt and loose pants.

Even so his cock twitches with anticipation—it’s fucking _hot_ how Hunk stays in his professional clothes. It’s like he’s an escort the hot and rich CEO pays for, and he’s ready for Hunk to just take him.   

 Hunk pressed his lips with Lance’s, slower and deeper compared to the first time. Hunk’s stubble scratched against his chin—rough like sandpaper—but oddly arousing to him.

Lance’s hands find their way to Hunk’s hair again, tugging him in place as Lance pushed into his kiss. He opens his mouth and stuck his tongue out, licking Hunk’s lips until Hunk tongues him back. Lance moans as Hunk explores his mouth, tasting the beer and fries.

When Hunk pulls away, much to Lance’s dismay, he sees the aroused look in his brown eyes. “Turn around.”

Smiling, Lance does what he’s told, already predicting what is coming next. He’s glad he chucked his pants aside the second they entered his room, and is even more aroused that Hunk keeps most of his clothes on.

His hands rests on the glass, his back arched so that his ass was sticking out like a display for Hunk. As Hunk opens the bottle of lube, Lance notices the few lights that were on across the street. It is an office building owned by who-knows-who, other than they kept some of their employees in the night. One office worker has his desk by the window, and when he looks up Lance is sure he can see him.

“Aaa-ah!” Lance’s head falls against the glass as Hunk’s slick fingers entered him, first one to open him up, and then a second. Hunk stretches him slowly, sliding in and out with surprising ease. Now the man across the street definitely sees him, as he struggles to close his blinds.

When a third finger joins with a hard thrust, Lance’s body pushes to the window. He shivers as his leaking cock touches the glass. He thrusts back on Hunk’s fingers, watching his pre-come stain the window.

Hunk leans over, Lance feeling Hunk’s stomach on the small of his back, and licks the shell of his ear. “How do you want it?” Lance gasps when Hunk’s fingers curled. “Just like this? Where everyone can see your face? Or up against the window? I think I can hold you up.”

He doesn’t think he’s into exhibition until Hunk voices it, and as fun as it may be he wants to be held up so badly— to face Hunk.

“Against the—fuck!” Hunk curls his fingers again. “Hold me up _please_.”

When he sees the condom wrapper fall to the floor Lance turns around and wraps his arms around Hunk’s neck. As if he weighs nothing, Hunk easily lifts him up and presses him against the window. Lance links his ankles behind Hunk’s back, holding himself as Hunk eases in. Hunk’s hands are on his ass, squeezing gently while spreading him open.

Lance has an appreciation for strong, muscular people. Hell, he’ll let Shiro and Allura toss him around if they were into that, but _damn_ having Hunk do it just makes him harder. Hunk looks like a giant teddy bear, cuddly and probably has a pot of honey stashed somewhere—completely innocent. So the fact that this all-good man can just slam him against a wall drives Lance insane.

Hunk pulls out, making Lance whine, when he suddenly slams back in with brute force.

Lance arches his back, feeling his exposed chest touch Hunk’s warm front. He’s so full with Hunk, and he wants more.

"Hm... you feel nice Lance.” Hunk murmurs into his ear.

Lance knows his face is already red from his body heat, but hearing his name on Hunk’s lips makes him blush harder. “F-fuck. Hunk—god you’re amazing.”

Hunk smiles, or smirks it looks like, as he kisses him again.

Hunk repeats his movements, thrusting in hard and slow, filling Lance as much as he can while pleasuring himself. Lance tries his best to move with him, but Hunk has more control this time, and honestly it feels so good being taken care of.

Pulling Hunk into a hungry kiss, Lance comes, untouched, and clenches down on Hunk. Hunk’s cock pulsed inside him, making Lance sigh in content.

One more kiss and Hunk pulls out, gently setting Lance down. On his feet, Lance’s legs shake and he grabs onto Hunk’s shoulder for balance. “Are you okay?” Lance nods and flashes him a smile.

“Yeah, yeah that was just intense. Give me a second.”

“Nuh-uh dude, let me.”

“Wha—whoa okay.” Hunk scoops Lance in his arms, carrying him to the bed and setting him down gently. “Damn you are strong.”

Hunk chuckles, walking over to the mini bar for the water bottle. “Drink some. I’ll get a towel.”

Lance looks down on his stomach, seeing that he is still covered in his own come. But he just smiles and sits back. Hunk returns from the bathroom with a wet face towel. He joins him on the bed and wipes him down. “Thanks dude,” he sighs contently.

“Sure you’re okay? You’re not opening your eyes fully.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance waves. “You tired me out, but in a good way.” He pushes the towel away and snuggles under his arm.

Hunk pulls him close, resting his chin on top of Lance’s head. “This okay?”

“The snuggling? Hell yeah.” Lance snuggles closer; taking Hunk’s other hand to rest on his waist. “This okay with you?”

“Definitely. You don’t mind if I turn on the television?”

“Nope.”

The television flickers to the local news channel. They don’t say anything, just mindlessly watching the weather girl give the forecast for the next few days when they fall asleep.

And the next morning, Hunk is still in his room, spooning him from behind with the clothes he wore that night. Lance squeezes his hand, and fell asleep for a little longer.

* * *

“What time’s your flight?” Hunk asks as he finishes tying a new tie in front of the bathroom mirror.

Lance sits on the bed, putting on his socks. “Three, you?”

“Three-forty five. Hey, why don’t we split a cab?”

Lance keeps his eyes on the floor. “Uh, normally I’m not opposed to that, but would it be weird of the CEO of Garrett Enterprises is seen sharing a cab with someone from Altea?”

Hunk moves from the bathroom to the bed, sitting down next to Lance. “Hm, I didn’t think about that.”

“Yeah… can’t have wall street journal think otherwise right?” Lance says with a chuckle. In all honesty though, he’s thinking more of Hunk’s image than his own. Lance is an expendable employee, even if he does something to mess up the company’s reputation, it won’t be as damaging unlike if Allura does it.

Hunk, however, is in that compromising position. If seen leaving the hotel with another person and sharing a cab, rumors will spread, possibly tarnishing Hunk’s reputation.

“Hey, whatcha thinking about?” Hunk asks, poking Lance’s temple.

Lance pouts, which just makes Hunk snicker. “Eh, the amount of paperwork I’ll have later.”

“Well don’t work too hard. I’ll be disappointed if another recruiter is sent instead.”

“Oh really?” Lance asks, raising an eyebrow with a smile.

“Really,” Hunk leans in and kisses him. Lance sighs, his hand resting on Hunk’s neck to keep him in the kiss just a little longer.

* * *

“Lance can you sign—okay who did you have sex with?”

Lance’s pencil breaks against the notepad as he stares at Allura with big bug eyes. He literally flew in the night before and took two showers, there’s no way she knows he had sex!

Except Allura, and half the time Coran, has a weird sixth sense for these things.

“Uh…”

Allura smirks, closing the door behind her as she crosses her arms. “Spill it Sanchez. Might as well tell me now rather than at the bar as you table dance.”

“First that was one time and it was your birthday,” Lance defends, “And second, he was just a one night stand.”

“Oh yeah? His place or your hotel room.”

Lance quickly changes his demeanor, leaning back in his chair with a smirk. “Mine. He was there for a family wedding.” He is always quick with words, pick-up lines, and stories to cover his ass. He happens to be quicker this time, remembering the wedding group in the bar.

“Hm,” Allura hums, satisfied that his sexual escapade doesn’t directly involve in business. She approaches his desk with a manila folder. “I want the dirty details later. And I need those signed by the time you leave.”

“Aye-ey Princess.” Lance salutes before she leaves the room.

Lance sinks into his chair, letting out a long sigh. He feels skeevy, lying to her about his trips, even though there is no way he can tell anyone he’s fucking the CEO of their rival company, even if it has nothing to do with business.

Speaking of which, he still has Hunk’s personal number, which is apparently an invitation to talk with him. Lance assumes the conversations are for something casual. That’s where the next problem lies—he has no idea what to say.

Besides sex, the only non-business thing he knows about Hunk is he likes cooking shows. Before falling asleep, he remembers Hunk talking about the baking techniques used in the baking competition, predicting who will be eliminated based on their mistakes or lack of decoration. If he wasn’t so tired, Lance would have made conversation with him too.

Cooking is a good starting point with what he has. Lance cooks his own meals, learned by watching his mother and sister when he was younger, but he isn’t as skilled as Hunk sounds.

He takes out Hunk’s business card, saving his number in his contacts. He’s ready to send the first text when he stops, unsure if this is actually okay. He wants to make contact, but also wants to keep it casual. Veeeery casual.

Lance looks at his other social apps, debating which one is casual enough. Facebook is a definite no, and twitter and Instagram usually connect to facebook.

Then his thumb swipes over the yellow and white ghost icon for snapchat. That is the definition of casual—ten second pictures, a chat that disappears if not looked at long enough, and is mostly used with friends. Lance hasn’t spoken to many of his friends back in college, but he still has them on snapchat and sees their dumb, drunken 2am adventures through their story.

He types in Hunk’s number, and sure enough he finds a username ‘Hunka-Hunka’ with an icon of spam-musubi, so it has to be him. Lance adds him to his contacts, puts away his personal phone, and returns to work.

* * *

Later that night Lance is out to dinner with his best friends. Similarly to Hunk, there was no talk of business outside the office unless it is urgent news.

He became friends with Allura, back in college when she was receiving her master’s in business. She was living with Shiro, her boyfriend who was honorably discharged from the military a year earlier. Pidge was his floor mate, and the two quickly became friends after Lance found them in the common room, half asleep with their computer open. He was kind enough to put a blanket over them and write a lewd message on their open document. The four of them were best friends in college, and soon business partners when Allura took over her father’s company.

Dinners like these are a reminder of the good, casual times comparing to their absurd and fast-pace business life.

As Lance listens to Allura and Shiro about the new cat they adopted when his phone buzzes with a notification from snapchat. He opens it up and is met with a picture of food, with the message _better than what was cooked on that show_.

On his plate is a bed of rice with chicken curry. The background is very bright since he’s eating out. Lance realizes just then that there is six hour difference between them, so Hunk is probably on his lunch break now.

He sends back a picture of his half-eaten burger with the caption _dinner_. _It looks so bright outside_

His reply is a chat.

Hunka-Hunka  
_Yeah, forgot the time difference._  
_Day went well?_

Lance-a-licious  
_Yeah. Highlight tho is dinner_

Hunka-Hunka  
_[Picture of a cat crossing on a patio]_

Lance-a-licious  
_Okay second highlight._  
_I have a cat at home_

“Hey, who are you texting?” Pidge asks.

“My sister,” He answers too quickly.

Pidge crosses her arms and smiles. “Uh-huh. You got your dumb smile on. Who’s your new _friend?_ ” They nudge Lance’s shoulder.

Allura and Shiro lean over the table, both with curious eyes. “Is it the booty-call in LA?” Allura asks.

“Whaaat? No, stop looking at me like that.”

Pidge’s smile is even brighter. “You never hide your booty-calls. Are they more than that?”

Lance feels his face turn a little hot. “No! Guys I’m just texting about cats. Have I shown you Blue’s newest picture?”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Well to be fair he makes that face when he sees a cat.”

“There. Now what about the new one you two adopted? When I can I see her?”

* * *

A few nights later Lance finds himself still in the office after hours. The only ones who ever stay that late are Allura if she’s in a conference call, Pidge because they sometimes forget that time is not an illusion, and the custodian.

Lance hates to work overtime and tries to avoid it as best as he can. Unfortunately because of a new merger Lance is stuck going over some contracts the lawyers left for him. His eyes start to close, and when he opens them he sees his word document has garble on it.

He runs his hands down his face as he checks his phone. Blue is a pretty independent cat, but he checks the camera he installed just to see what she’s up to. So far she’s chilling on the couch as usual. On top of the screen is a snapchat notification.

All were from Hunk with pictures of his day. It starts with what looks like his apartment and a fat, yellow-orange cat on top a drawing table. There are several cat photos (whose name is Yellow) and then his lunch. It’s only 4pm in Hawaii, so Hunk isn’t even off work yet.

Lance groans and slams his head on his desk. He takes a picture of the office space with a time stamp. _Still here. Help._

He jolts at the knock on his door. Allura enters with Pidge in her arms. “Hey Lance, let’s just go home.”

“Oh thank god.”

He turns of his computer and haphazardly gathers his papers in his bag, following the two out the door.

When he returns home Lance flops onto his bed, with Blue crawling on his back and curling up on top of him. Lance wants a shower and to brush his teeth, though, so he drags himself out and does so.

By the time he gets out there’s another snap.

Hunka-Hunka  
_[Picture of a sidewalk with a shadow]_  
_Damn you’re there late!_

Lance-a-licious  
_[Picture of his bedroom door with a time stamp 11:30]_  
_Finally home. Tired._

Blue jumps back on his bed, circling on top of his head before plopping down on him. Lance groans and shimmies his way out. As he pulls the covers over his body he receives another message.

Hunka-Hunka  
_[Picture of Hunk’s face. He’s wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a loosened tie. Big smile]_  
_Have a good night!_

Lance all but blinks when the snap suddenly ends before he’s scrambling to replay it again. Even if it’s for an extra ten seconds Lance uses all that time to see his smiling face. Lance buries his face under the covers.

* * *

It becomes routine with the picture conversations. Before work Lance takes a picture of himself or of Blue; then a few more pictures at lunch, and finally the end of the day of his apartment again.

Hunk’s replies come in much later, six hour time difference really messes with immediate replies, but eventually he gets pictures of Hunk’s breakfast and giant cat, parts of the office, and pictures of his apartment too.

Hunk always has one picture of himself looking at the camera—looking at Lance. And Lance makes sure he sends one of himself too.

* * *

Lance is in a middle of a group text with his coworkers.  On Friday is their company barbeque, with Lance in charge while he rounds up some guys from marketing, IT, and communications to help him. At some point, though, he doesn’t realize he sends a recipe to the wrong person until they reply back.

Hunk  
_Uh I think you got the wrong number_  
_Recipe sounds good tho. I’d suggest adding cayenne_

Lance takes a second to look at the sender and then laughs. This is the first time he’s texted Hunk, so Hunk doesn’t have his number saved. But what’s even funnier is that Hunk replies with a cooking tip anyway.

Lance  
_Dude it’s Lance lol_  
_Sorry that text was meant 4 my coworker_  
_Ill keep it in mind tho_

Hunk  
_Whacha making it for?_

Lance  
_Company potluck, want to try a new recipe tho._

Hunk  
_Nice! Sounds like fun._  
_Let me know if you need recipes, I’ll send them your way._

Lance sighs fondly at Hunk’s message.

Lance  
_Yes pls! Anything potluck related!_

Loading on his phone is a document, and when he opens it he finds ten recipes with the title ‘Ultimate Potluck King’.

* * *

A day later Lance settles on Hawaiian inspired chicken kabobs with a macaroni side salad. He goes to the grocery store after work and once he’s home he starts prepping the dishes. He’s halfway through cubing the chicken when he remembers to send a picture to Hunk saying that he’s trying his recipe.

Hunk sends a snap reply. He’s still in his office but it looks like he’s on his lunch break with a huge stack of paperwork.

Lance  
_Why r u workin n eating???_

Hunk  
_Lotta things to read over!_

Lance  
_Well get ur assistant to do it n watch me cook!_

Hunk  
_Really?_

It is an odd request, considering they haven’t spoken verbally since their last visit. That, and Lance still isn’t sure what exactly they are (friends, friends with excellent benefits?), nor is he bringing it up. But if he’s showing off his cooking skills (or more or less prep work since he’s actually grilling the skewers at the party) it’s easier to talk with him rather than snapchat every few seconds.

Lance  
_Yeah, facetime me bro!_  
_If u can since ur working._

Lance puts his phone down to continue skewering, but then stops a few seconds later when Hunk hasn’t called. Is he supposed to call first?

He wants to hide his phone in a drawer and shut it, so he doesn’t have to remind himself of a silent rejection. As the thought passes, his phone finally vibrates with Hunk has the caller ID.

Lance answers and rests the phone against a jar filled with treats for Blue. It’s angled so that Hunk can see the counter and Lance’s torso.

“Hey sorry about the wait,” Hunk says, “Had to ask my assistant to do a few things.”

He’s glad the camera isn’t pointed to his face, because he smiles in relief that Hunk isn’t hesitating about this. “No problem dude! So where did ya get this recipe anyway?”

He sees Hunk sitting in his work chair, swiveled so that he isn’t directly in front of the window where the sun shines too brightly. “I got—uh, weird question but are you shirtless?”

“Huh?” Lance looks down at his torso. He’s wearing a thin white tank top that’s covered by his apron. From the camera it does look like he’s shirtless since his arms are exposed. “Oh! Uh, no? Just a small shirt.” He pulls the apron away to show his tank top.

Hunk laughs, and for some reason it makes Lance blush. “Oh! I was going to say you’re taking casual Friday to a whole new level.”

“To be fair I’m off the clock. And it’s Thursday.” Lance says. “But hey look at this!”

He has a piece of chicken breast on the cutting counter, and in a quick motion he cuts through them like butter, and the results are even pieces for the skewer. “Boom, look at those skills.”

“Do it again I wasn’t watching.” Hunk says while stuffing his face with rice.

“Har-har, but I gotcha covered. You’re going to be impressed when I get to the pineapple.”

“Just don’t hurt yourself. The skin is tougher than it looks.”

He waves his knife to the camera as if he’s wagging his finger. “I’ve cut pineapple before!” Lance returns to slicing the chicken. “Wait so where did ya get this recipe? Couldn’t find it online.”

“From my mother.” Hunk replies. “And count yourself lucky, I’m not supposed to give out any of her recipes.”

“Hey, my mom said the same!” Lance says. “How about I trade you a nice Cuban dish for these?”

“Oh totally a deal!” On Hunk’s side he hears a door open. Hunk turns around too, and moves the camera slightly. Lance hears a muffled voice behind Hunk’s, and a few seconds later he’s back. “Sorry, assistant again.”

Lance waves him off. “It’s fine, but isn’t it against labor laws for you to work on your lunch?”

Hunk shrugs. “Usually, but as the boss I get to make my own rules?”

“Hell yeah you do.” Lance says, clicking his tongue. Hunk can’t see him but he winks too.

He snickers when Hunk’s face turns a lovely shade of pink, and he coughs into his hand. “And you’re one obedient employee.” Now it’s Lance’s turn to blush because he enjoys the praise. “But the time zones are still throwing me off. Watching you cook dinner when it’s just past noon here is really weird.”

Lance shrugs. “It is but what can we do? Anyway it feels nice having someone to talk to. My apartment is too quiet.”

“Really? Despite all your chatter?” Hunk asks with affection. Lance leans down so he can stick is tongue out at Hunk, who just smugly smiles back. “You live alone?”

“Yeah,” Lance says as he takes out a new chopping board and knife for the pineapple. “Family’s back in Cuba, they wanted to be back home you know?” He closes one eye to precisely mark where he’s going to make the first cut. The tip of the knife slices through the thick skin as an incision mark. “What about you?”

He peeks at his phone, noticing how sullen Hunk looks with his answer. Hunk isn’t the first person to ask him that question, nor is he the first to make that face. To Lance, though, it’s not as tragic as it sounds.

Lance was born in the US, with his parents already living in Florida when they were in their twenties. By the time Lance was in college, they decided to move back, partly to save money, but also be with the rest of the family. Lance flew down during Christmas, and made weekly skype calls, so by the time he found a place without roommates, he grew use to the lack of bodies and voices as a constant present in his life.

He still talks to his family, he has dinner with Shiro and Allura, and Pidge with their brother, and he comes home to a cat who is always by his feet or sleeping on his pillow. With work keeping him busy, and all the traveling, Lance feels his life is pretty adventurous.

Still, it has gotten a little brighter with Hunk in the picture.

“Dude, don’t look at me like that.” Lance says when Hunk is still quiet.

Hunk shakes his head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean—"

Lance waves the knife. “It’s fine, I get that a lot. But what about you?”

“I have my own apartment,” Hunk finally answers, “But it’s very close to my old home. My mother insists on weekly family dinners.”

Lance chuckles, thinking of his own mother who was the same. Every Sunday, until he went to college, was family night, no exceptions. And even though he and his sister complained in the past, those dinners were always nice and comforting.

“Well, if you can make room in your busy schedule, I don’t mind if we talk like this. Or hey! You have an xbox? We can do co-op together!”

“Actually… yeah I’d like that. Beats reading over contracts at home.”

“Dude, you gotta relaaaax.” Lance draws out the last word. “And shoot some zombies with me.”

Hunk chuckles and shakes his head. “Alright sure, name the time and date, and I’ll be there.”

“Good.” Lance says. “Hey keep eating, and push your papers away, _enjoy_ your food.”

“Heh, don’t need to tell me twice.”

The sound of someone chewing makes Lance wince, even if it’s coming from a shitty camera phone. He comments on it, and Hunk sits closer to the mic just to chew extra loud. He throws a pineapple at his phone, making Hunk laugh yet again.

Lance can listen to him laugh forever.                    

* * *

The company party is a success, with Lance’s food team receiving the most praise. Coran demands the recipe, but seeing as it is a family secret, Lance zips his lips. Lance is also recruited as Allura and Shiro’s wedding caterer.

He sends Hunk a picture of the empty plates and skewers in the trash. Hunk seems proud through his text.

* * *

Also, Hunk kinda sucks at killing zombies. By that, Hunk quickly runs out of ammo and spends the rest of the round running and letting the zombies chase after him, leaving Lance to try and kill them. The most they go to is round 10.

* * *

A week later, Lance is invited out by some old college friends. They meet in the bar they regularly attended many years ago, sitting by the bartender as they watch the crowd. Out of the five of them, Lance and Tangor are the only single guys, with the other three either married or in a serious relationship.

Cliff, married, still plays as the best wingman, scoping out girls who may be interested in them.

As the night continues, Cliff successfully matches Lance with a cute short hair girl. Lance waves bye to his friends as he chats her up.  They flirt, touch, and laugh, similarly to what he does for work, before she invites him to her apartment.

On the way Lance looks at the time, realizing that Hunk is probably off work by now.

In her apartment, she takes out two wine glasses and opens a bottle of red before excusing herself to change into something ‘more comfortable’.

Lance loosens the top two buttons of his shirt when he feels his phone ping with a notification. He immediately checks it, unable to stop his smile as he’s met with Hunk’s.

Hunk wears his sunglasses again, but this time he’s in a stereotypical hibiscus tourist shirt with a little drink umbrella behind his ear. The caption says _company party about to start_.

Lance immediately replies with _I wish I was there._

Hunka-Hunka  
_Haha me too. You’d like it here._  
_Made your Cuban dish for this one_

Lance sighs, thinking that yeah, he would. He can’t imagine the weather between Hawaii and Florida was too different: hot, sunny, filled with tourists. Sure, Hawaii is prettier in terms of natural landscape, but both had fun beaches.

The only difference though is that Hunk isn’t with him, and he’s not with Hunk.

“Hey there,” the girl says, leaning on the door frame wearing black lingerie. Lance puts down his phone and takes a good look at her. She’s very beautiful—sexy even—with her curves and smooth skin. She walks over to the couch and straddles his lap.

Lance has his hands on her hips as they kiss. He can feel her smile as she pushes in, hardening the kiss. Just for a second, it feels good, before it starts feeling off.

There’s nothing wrong it, per say, because on a technicality she’s a great kisser. It’s just… it’s not what Lance wants at the moment.

The second his mind compares her to Hunk, who can hold him up against any vertical surface and wreck him senseless, he pulls away from her. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Is everything okay?” He winces when he hears Hunk’s deep voice instead of her's.

“Yeah—no, just. Sorry I don’t think I’m in the mood.” He gently pushes her off, and before she can say anything he takes his phone and leaves her apartment.

Now he’s out in the mildly chilled Florida evening. Since it’s a Friday, many people are still out in giant groups of friends. Lance looks for the closest street sign, and walks from there.

* * *

He doesn’t respond to Hunk’s snapchats for the next two days.

In the meantime, Lance tries again, this time with a guy.

On Saturday he’s out at the beach, chatting up some college frat boy that leads to an intense make out session in his hotel room. Lance lies on his back, his hands running down the guy’s chest. Except, the body is too flat, muscular, and smaller than what he’s used too.

The guy presses down on him and moans a little too loudly. But as he starts kissing Lance’s neck, he notices how rough his beard is. It itches him more than arouses, and is sure a rash is going to be left there.

Turned off, Lance also pushes this one off, apologizes, and leaves once again.

* * *

“Pidge, my place. Now.”

* * *

Pidge sits on the dining table, resting their chin in their hands as they stare directly into Lance’s eyes. “Is this the one-night stand from your LA trip?”

“Pidge that’s not the important part.” Lance says, pauses, and then, “Yeah he was celebrating a bachelor party or something. But why is that important?

“You turned down two people because you couldn’t get in the mood, which rarely happens to you. And this time you did it because you were thinking of someone else, correct?”

Lance runs his hands down his face. “…Yes.”

“And you’re actually still talking to the guy?”

He lets out an exasperated sigh. “S _i_.”

“Lance… are you _in love?”_

“Whaa--Whaaaaat?!” Lance spurts, standing up from his chair dramatically. “I’m not _in love_ with him I just—"

“Think of him all the time, look forward to his snapchats, and thought of him while you were making out with those other two strangers?” Pidge says, wiggling their eyebrows.

Lance bites his lip. “Yeah but that’s not _love_.”              

“Whatever you say, loverboy.”

“Pidge!”

“Okay!” They say, “So I have the easiest solution. Talk to him. Ask where this relationship is. Because a three hour difference is kind of an issue for long distance.”

Lance sits back down, crossing his arms over the table and burying his face in it. “Six hours. He’s from Hawaii.”

“Ouch,” Pidge winces. “Yeah definitely talk.”

He hates how simple that answer is. Anyone with common sense knows talking is the easiest and best solution, especially to clear up any miscommunication.

Except Lance will gladly avoid any sort of talk, if it means avoiding a rejection.

* * *

A few more days later, after a very dull day at work, Lance sits on his dining room table, phone facing down while he slumps in his seat. He can see the light glow with notifications, knowing they were all from Hunk. He feels terrible for ignoring everything, and he can’t imagine what he’s saying.

But after a few moments he rips the band aid and opens them.

The first few were his typical, sun filled photos of warm smiles, but it is the last two that makes his chest tighten.

First is just a picture of the bushes from Hunk’s office window with the caption ‘Hey, are you okay?’ The second is during the night with a picture of Yellow lying on Hunk’s bed. It says ‘Text me when you feel better :)”

Lance fists his hair and lets out a big groan. Of course Hunk will gladly give him space. Of course Hunk cares about his well-being. Of course Hunk is the greatest guy in the world even only after sleeping with him twice because they are sexually frustrated businessmen, but he takes care of Lance like he’s his longtime lover.

After slamming his head on the table, Lance quickly sends him a text

Lance  
_Hey, sorry about that. It’s been a weird few days._

He puts his phone facing down, taps his fingers on the table, and then checks to see if he replied. Five minutes in Lance’s eye twitches in irritation. Why hasn’t he replied?!

A ping and Lance sits up like a dog.

Hunk  
_No problem dude! You doing alright?_

Lance  
_Yeah, just figuring things out._

Hunk  
_Alrighty. Call/text me if you need to talk about it!_

Except he’s scared to do just that.

Yeah, he admits it, now he’s fucking scared. Because he’s still not sure the nature of their relationship, and if Hunk says something bad, Lance won’t be able to face him again.

He says he isn’t going to let their personal matters affect his job; therefore he can’t use Hunk’s personal number to talk about it. Even if Lance thinks about him all the time, and looks forward to his next trip to LA just to see him again.

Because now business and pleasure has mixed.

He’s fucked.

Lance groans once more. Blue jumps on the table and paws his head.

Hunk  
_So weird question…_

Lance holds his breath, definitely NOT ready for Hunk to pop the question first.

Hunk  
_Kimchi-bacon ice cream? Yay or nay?_

…

Well Lance definitely isn’t ready for that either.

Lance  
_Uh nay, that sounds like a stomach bomb drop waiting to happen_

Hunk  
_… probably shoulda asked you earlier then_

There’s a long pause, his hand in his phone, Blue mewling as she wanders away, and he hears a cricket outside chirp.

Then a burst of laughter.

Blue jumps at the high pitched noise that erupts from him, as Lance holds his stomach. He falls over the chair and just laughs and laughs, for at least a good five minutes, and takes his time to finally calm down. When he does, he wipes away the tears from his eyes, crawls back to his seat, and opens his texts.  

Lance  
_Grooooss. How was it?_

Hunk  
_You know, the creaminess does counteract the spicy a bit._  
_Bacon a bit too much even tho I love bacon._

Lance likes bacon too. In fact breakfast in general is a great way to start his day, and to eat with the person he sleeps with the night before.

He sulks back into his chair, dropping his phone on the table.

The thought of breakfast in bed, snuggling with Hunk is the perfect fantasy.

Lance  
_Well next time consult me w/ every new thing ur gonna try_

Hunk  
_10-4_

But for now, he’ll lie, and say _this_ is enough.

* * *

When Lance walks into the office weeks later, he’s met with an unpleasant surprise.

Even though Hunk Garrett stands in front of him, full suit and all with a now clean shaven face, his eyes immediately go to the Asian guy with a mullet and holding a clipboard in his hands. Said Mullet meets Lance’s eyes, his scowl turning into an even deeper scowl, if that’s even possible.

“Well, I never thought I’d see your face again.” Lance starts.

Hunk is taken aback, unsure if that comment is meant for him until Keith has his hands to his hips. “And here I thought you became a mermaid after that drunken fiasco at the Alpha-Kappa-Psi beach party.”

Allura stands by Hunk, and the two CEOs exchange looks with each other before Allura asks, “You two know each other?”

“Unfortunately.” They answer at the same time.

Allura coughs to grab their attention. “Well, judging by your reaction _Lance_ , Mr. Kogane is Mr. Garrett’s assistant, and head recruiter.”

It’s a good thing Lance finished his coffee before entering the building, otherwise he would have drank it and done a spit take on his boss. “ _You’re his recruiter?!”_

Keith’s scowl turns into a smirk, the same smirk he gave him when he was announced magna cum laude in their department.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Allura interrupts, “I invited Mr. Garrett here to talk about some proposals with our overlapping engineering projects. The meeting will begin in fifteen?”

“Uh… yeah,” Is all Lance can say, prompting Keith to scoff.

“How eloquent.”

Lance glares, using his fingers to point into Keith’s eyes, and then his own. But before he goes into his office to grab his papers, he takes one look at Hunk, who nods back at him.

* * *

So, completely proving Keith and some of his professors wrong, Lance is able act and stay professional during their meeting. Altea and Garrett are discussing similar blue prints to a new engine designed for commercial airlines. It’s Allura’s idea to possibly combine the minds of their engineering departments to release the prototype under both names, and Hunk readily agrees.

Lance and Keith civilly work out the engineers they find best fit for the project, and the meeting ends within a few hours.

They all shake hands, Allura offers to take them out to dinner, which Hunk and Keith accept, and they go out to some high end restaurant that’s close to their hotel.

Lance doesn’t try and play footsie with Hunk, nor does he text Hunk’s personal cell phone. This is a business meeting, and business and pleasure are two separate things—no matter how hard the two collide together.  

Still, it’s nice to see and hear his voice in person, and he allows himself to soak in Hunk’s smiles and hum his laugh during dinner. His hand does not linger a little too long when they shake goodbye, but he’s glad that he felt that bit of warmth.

The next time he calls Hunk, they’re not going to talk about his sudden appearance, because that’s business.

The next time he receives a facetime request, though, is just a few hours after they drop Hunk and Keith off at their hotel. By that point Lance is sitting comfortably in his boxers and old college dorm shirt, playing a vicious round of call of duty with a bowl of chips to his side.

He does a double take at the caller ID before pausing the game. Lance rushes to the sink, washing the salt and fake cheese off his hands before finally answering the call on the last ring. “Hey Hunk, what’s up?” He sounds out of breath, which he hopes Hunk doesn’t notice.

 Hunk lays on his hotel bed, one arm behind his head while the other holds out the phone. He wears a plain yellow shirt. “Hey, just wanted to say goodnight, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine.” Lance says, resettling himself on the couch. “It was nice to see you in person.”

“It was,” Hunk says with his usual smile. “Uh, wanted to have dinner with you if it wasn’t a one-day trip.”

The thought of an actual dinner, not just eating fries at the bar, sounds really, really nice to Lance. “I appreciate the thought. Speaking of which won’t your assistant hear all of this?”

“He has his own room, I think I’m fine.” The camera moves to show the rest of the room. A single bed with a bathroom and minibar, just like all the other rooms they’ve spent together.

It would be weird if Hunk and Keith shared a room, even if it had two separate beds. But even so, Lance knows it’s too risky for him to sneak into their hotel to spend time with Hunk, or for Hunk to leave in case Keith needs to talk to him.

“I can’t believe that scowly mullet is your assistant.” Lance groans. “I thought graduation would be the last time I see him.”

“So I’m guessing you two didn’t get along.” Hunk teases.

“Oh no, like I didn’t notice him until junior year when he took my top ranking position in econ--” Lance pinches the bridge of his nose. “You know what I’m about to get an aneurysm thinking about it.”

Hunk laughs, causing Lance to blush again at his own outburst. “No, no, talk about it. You’re cute when you get all riled up.”

“Oh am I? Because there are other ways to rile me up _without_ the 80’s ruining my night.”

“I suppose I can think of other ways.”

He swears Hunk’s voice gets deeper with that last sentence, and even though the camera quality may be distorting the image, he thinks he sees a glimmer in Hunk’s eyes. “Yeah, like what?”

“Well, I was going to ask what else are you wearing? You seem very comfortable there.”

“Oh this?” Lance pulls the camera further to show his shirt. “Blue Paladin, the dorm building I stayed in my first two years.” He tilts the camera down to show his loose blue boxers with cats.

“Hey, what a coincidence.” Hunk says as he points the camera to his own pair of white boxers with yellow cats.

“Guess we’re both just weird cat people huh?”

There’s a long pause of the two just staring into the camera before they both burst into laughter. The phone is to Lance’s side as he holds his stomach. Hunk’s voice vertebrates through the speakers, slightly distorted but still so familiar.

“Oh god sorry, totally killed the mood.” Lance apologizes once composes himself.

Hunk takes another second to calm down. “Dude it’s cool. To be honest though, I think it’d be better if I could actually hold you, you know?”

Lance turns to his side on the couch, curling up so that his knees were to his chest while his back presses against the couch. It’s naturally warm in his apartment due to humid weather, and his suede couch does not help regulate the temperature. Still, he doesn’t feel as warm as when Hunk holds him.

“Yeah, you’re like a giant pillow.” Lance says, pressing his back closer to take more warmth.

Hunk chuckles. “Glad to know my fat is good for something.”

“Hey, you’re fat is great! I mean you’re already a big, strong guy so to have you press down on me is a real turn on and…” Lance face palms. “Don’t get me riled up otherwise I will sneak into your hotel room.”

“But teasing you is a lot of fun.” Hunk says. “And I’m happy to know you like what I do to you. Is there anything else?”

“Come on dude, don’t make me say it.” Lance laughs while he still covers his face. “Because then I’ll want to jack off since you’re not here.”

Hunk shrugs innocently. “Kinda my goal here.”

“Nuh-uh, you ruined the mood by matching our boxers. I’m going totally solo and you can’t watch.”

Hunk lies on his side too, his hand under his head to prop himself. “But seriously, I mean we’re going to be in LA in the next month, right? Is there anything special you’d like to do?”

What runs through Lance’s head is something out of every romantic movie ever, and the story of Shiro and Allura’s first date. Dinner at a five star restaurant, a movie or a show (comedy of course), and then back at Hunk’s place for coffee and sweet, slow sex. The next morning he would wake up, Hunk serving him breakfast in bed, maybe a shower together, and they would be officially dating.

That’s where the fantasy ends for Lance. How the hell are they supposed to date? The time difference is already a huge obstacle, and there is no way he can say he’s sleeping with the west coasts' youngest CEO while working for the biggest company in the US.

“Uh well…” Keep it sexual, that’s the only way Lance can keep whatever the hell they’re doing. “I do like it when you manhandle me.”

“Yeah?” Hunk asks with a blush.

“Uh-huh.” Lance affirms. “And… I like being able to just _feel_ you, know you?” Hunk raises an eyebrow, making Lance hide within the couch cushions. “Oh my gosh I—I want to feel _all_ of you.”

Hunk’s eyes widen. “O-Oh! So like… no condom?” Lance nods his head. “I-I’m clean.” Hunk says, and then adds, “I mean you did suck me off last time which, I probably should have used a condom then too, but I know I’m still clean, and I can send you my records. I always use a condom with my previous partners.”

“Same here.” Lance’s voice is slightly muffled from the cushion. “I can get those records too, just to be sure.”

“Cool, I can send it to you in a week?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll send you mine too.”

“Cool, cool…”

Another awkward pause, and this time it is actually awkward. Lance shakes his head with a smile. “God this is embarrassing.”

“Yeah just a bit, which is weird since we’ve had sex twice.”

Lance nods. “Just so you know, uh, you’ve been my only partner since the first time.”

The two potential one-night stands don’t count. They were potential, and nothing happened beyond kissing.

He holds his breath, waiting for Hunk’s response. He stopped looking at the camera a long time ago. “You too.” Hunk admits quickly. “I, uh, I really like you Lance.”

“I really like you too, Hunk.” He finally confesses.

It’s not the right confession, but it’s enough for now.

Hunk lets out a deep breath of relief, with the next noise from him being a yawn. “Haha, I’m glad. I wish I can kiss you goodnight.”

Lance finally moves his face, looking into the camera. Hunk’s still lying on his side, staring into the camera like he’s looking directly into Lance’s eyes. Hunk’s still red, embarrassed by his own statement, but he is sincere. “Next time then. I’ll even leave you a spare key to my room.”

“Next time it is,” Hunk promises. “Uh, well I have my flight early tomorrow. But I’ll text you when I land?”

“Yeah, have a safe trip. Have a good night Hunk.”

“You too, Lance.”

With a last smile, Lance hesitantly ends the call. Once the screen returns to the contact page he lets his phone fall to the floor, and smothers himself within the couch.

The next time they’re in LA will be in two months. It’s a long time for their next ‘date’, but Lance can’t help but feel excited.

* * *

In between, they text, snapchat, and call when they have the chance. Lance learns that Hunk is a mechanic on the side, working on his car and repairing his neighbor’s when he gets the chance. Lance sends Hunk videos of him on the shooting range one weekend. Shiro is taking the video, showing how Lance hits the bullseye from over 100 meters away.

Yellow looks to be getting fatter, while Blue decides she’s going to be in every picture Lance sends, including cooking pictures where her paw is in the bowl.

Pidge points out that Lance looks happier, and he doesn’t deny them. He _is_ happier.

He has an excellent job, enough money to support himself and his family, and a wonderful guy who always talks to him.

* * *

But then he remembers that when it comes to his job, he has to focus on it. He has to push away all feeling, because it’s not about Hunk, it’s about Garrett Enterprises fast takeover of the west, and there’s no way Altea Industries is going to back down.

* * *

Because the third time they meet, Lance fucks Hunk over on an important deal. It’s nothing personal; because that is just business, but _damn_ does Hunk fuck him back.

They are going by their routine: two and a half days of conversing, signing contracts, and then a night of love making. Twice is a coincidence, but three times is a pattern. It is an intentional pattern from Lance’s perspective, since he double checks that the two are staying at the same floor of their hotel, and he brings the condoms and lube beforehand.  

He is excited to see Hunk in person again, for dinner, drinks, and sex with cuddling. Hunk is a giant, with a big cock, the best hugs, and kisses that makes him forget what plane of existence he lives in.

It’s just what happens before hand definitely changes their routine.

Allura _and_ Shiro (he doesn’t even work there) are on his case about getting a contract signed with Balmera Corp., who owns a major region filled with oil and natural radio-active metals that can power a car, or a house. While Altea has establishments all over the world, a deal with Balmera means they had legal and corporate rights to the fuel. This is the first time they are opening up contracts, so they are everyone’s targets.

Lance brings on his full A-game, and with encouragement from Allura, spends a lot of money in fine-dining and giving the Balmera representative a sneak preview of Altea’s future plans including road-building in third-world countries and rural areas of the US, and non-polluted engines for planes. Hunk argues just as strongly, showing their plans of conservation of Hawaii’s and the Pacific’s natural regions, including the coral reefs, and efficient boating engines for fishermen around the world. 

In the end, though, the Balmera representative signs on with Lance. He sends a snapchat to Allura’s personal cell with the signature, and judging from the blurry and garbled all caps response, he knows she is proud of him.

Hunk is there when they sign. He keeps on his usual all too friendly smile, exchanges business cards for future contact, and seems to accept defeat. Lance does notice a glint of disappointment, though, but he figures all is fair in love and business. It isn't personal.

Still, he doesn’t expect _that_ is how he finally breaks the gentle giant.

When he arrives to his room, much later than expected, he’s pushed against the wall, his hands suddenly above his head and a knee between his legs. His heart beat slows when he sees that it’s Hunk pinning him to the wall. If not for the fact he gave Hunk his extra key he would have went on full on panic.

But this time it isn’t just lust that auras around Hunk. There’s fire in his gaze, and his grip is tighter than usual. Hunk’s breath on his neck is hitched, like he’s holding back.

“We need a safe word.” He murmurs against Lance’s skin.

“Ah…” Lance struggles for a moment, still trying to catch up to his situation. Just a few minutes ago he was happily talking with Pidge about the deal, so he’s still in that state of mind.  

Hunk’s grip loosens and he lets his hands fall to Lance’s side, but his face buries in his shoulder. “Tell me if you want to back down, because I am not holding back tonight.”

His voice deepens, almost in a growl, which goes straight to Lance’s groin and makes him swallow a knot. Whether it’s vanilla sex or something kinkier, Lance knows he’s a total sub, loving it when he’s commanded to his knees

Yet Hunk is still giving him an out, because in the end Hunk is still that sweet, non-sociopathic, businessman who can’t hurt a fly.

“Blue means go, yellow is slow down, red is stop.” Lance says.

Hunk pulls back to look at him, as if making sure Lance actually said those words. “Well, are you going to start hot-shot? Or should I _take_ it?”

Their rule of business talk still applies now—no talk of it whatsoever when they’re off the clock. Still, it’s just enough motivation for Hunk.

He’s picked up and thrown over Hunk’s shoulder, which is only embarrassing because Lance’s erection definitely presses on Hunk chest. Lance falls onto the bed with an ‘oof’, scrambling to sit up against the pillows when Hunk joins him.

Hunk loosens the knot in his yellow tie and unbuttons his pants. Lance quickly does the same with his own, tossing his pants aside as usual. He stops when Hunk’s hands reach over for his shirt, and start unbuttoning him. “Boxers off, keep the shirt loose, and give me your tie”

Lance does as he’s told (realizing now Hunk definitely has some clothing kink going on), handing off his ocean-blue tie. Hunk examines it, giving it a light tug, before holding it in front of Lance’s erection. “Color?”

Lance blinks, and then it suddenly hits him. He’s thought about orgasm denial before, with sometimes practices it when he’s alone with his hand, but now that it’s actually happening he gets even more aroused. He also sets a mental reminder to see a therapist and ask about his sex preferences. “Blue.”

Hunk wraps his tie and tugs it secure. Then, he pulls on his own tie and holds it in front of Lance’s eyes. “Color?”

Kinky as fuck, and Lance likes it. “B-blue.”

Hunk hesitates. “Are you sure?”

Lance nods desperately. “Yes, I’m not scared just… excited is all.” The way his cock twitches at the mere thought of the restraints helps reassure Hunk, and a few seconds later his vision is completely cut.

So there he is, sitting on a hotel bed, cock and eyes restrained by business ties. He has to look like a _present_ in Hunk’s eyes, and he hopes he does.

The bed moves as Hunk shifts around the bed, and then Hunk’s hand is touching his cheek. Lance instinctively leans into the touch, turning his head slightly to kiss his palm. Hunk’s hot breath is by his ear, feeling his lips kiss him when Hunk whispers, “I’m going to have my way with you.”

“Please do,” Lance replies and then gasps when Hunk plays with the tip of his cock. He hunches over forward, trying to feel more of his touch but Hunk pulls away.

Lance gives out a small whimper when his head is pulled downwards. He adjusts his stance so that he is on his hands and knees. A beat goes by before Hunk moves again, and now Lance is sure Hunk is sitting up right in front of him with his dick near his lips.

Lance moves his head blindly, trying to find his cock until Hunk nudges it in for him. Smiling, Lance hollows his cheeks and gladly swallows as much as he can. Feeling Hunk bulk his hips rushes him with satisfaction as his tongue swirls around the head of his cock, licking at the slit that drips pre-come into his mouth.

Hunk’s hand caresses his hair and then tugs tightly. Not using too much force he guides Lance’s head at his pace, making him bob down deeper than Lance had him in before. Lance lets it happen, enjoying the salty flavor and musky smell of his dick. His tongue runs up the sides and ridges, memorizing how he feels inside him.

Lance wiggles his ass, trying to get Hunk’s attention as a reminder that he can stick his dick somewhere else too. Hunk just chuckles, moving Lance’s bangs form the blindfold. “I’ll get to that soon. But for now,” He thrusts his hips again, causing Lance to choke slightly at the unexpected impact in his throat.

Now his mouth strains, because as much as he wants Hunk to come in his mouth, he knows waiting for him to wreck his ass instead will be worth it. He pulls out, coughing a bit before giving out his request. “Yellow. Throat… sore.”

“Sorry, sorry” Hunk says sincerely. “Let me get you some water.”

Lance nods, sitting up and wiping the drool from his lips as Hunk returns from the fridge with a cool bottle. He holds the open cap to Lance’s lips, and tips it so it flows perfectly into his mouth. Lance takes a few good gulps and releases, letting a bit of the water fall to his chest and cool him down. “Blue. I’m good but please Hunk,” he emphasizes by rubbing his groin against the sheets, “please fuck me already. I _need_ you.”

The way Hunk inhales makes Lance grin again before letting out a yelp when he’s pulled by his feet. Lance’s now lays on his back, both ties still on, as Hunk spreads his legs. He feels Hunk’s face by his groin by the way his stubble brushes against his thighs, and he has no idea why Allura hates it when Shiro doesn’t shave because honestly the beard burn feels good.

Hunk leaves butterfly kisses on his thighs and that part where his crotch and leg meet. Every time he switches between legs he feels Hunk’s nose barely brush against his cock. Lance tries to squirm, but then Hunk holds his hips down in place, leaving Lance to just grab onto the sheets and gasping for a touch.

He gasps, lifting his hips from Hunk’s hold when Hunk bites his thighs, and then sucks and laps over the mark. Hunk repeats this several times, biting, nipping, sucking, until there are several hickies left. Lance wants to see his handiwork, but is too caught up in the way his tongue just barely darts by his hole. “H~unk.”

“Hm…” Hunk barely responds, deciding to leave more hickies by his ass.

As Lance withers, he hears the cap of the lube open, and then flinches when it’s poured between his legs. The cooling gel mixes oddly with his own body heat, sending all his senses flying. “Ah-aah! F-fuck.” Hunk’s middle finger slips in with ease, but it’ still a weird feeling as it probes around searing for Lance’s sweet spot.

Lance has the sheets bunched up in his hands, his head tossing and turning in the pillow. His legs close up, clenching down on the warmth when Hunk’s free hand pushes one of his legs back. Whimpering, Lance opens up his other leg. Staying spread open like this drives him insane, because his cock twitches with the need of release. He thrusts his hips up, trying to get Hunk’s face to rub against his groin but Hunk slips his head further down and sticking his tongue deeper into his hole.  

Lance’s hand lace into Hunk’s hair trying to pull him up but Hunk laughs, pushing Lance’s hand away as he kisses his hole. Lance lets out another strained moan, his hands falling limp on to his sides. His breathing is fast and hitched, gasping and moaning Hunk’s name like it’s the only word he remembers.

He doesn’t say the safe words, though, because it’s a good kind of hurting. He likes being pushed on the edge, his body quivering and begging for more.

“Hunk—oh my—Hunk please! This isn’t fair!”

Hunk lick him, from the base of his cock to the head, and Lance jumps from the bed. “What was that?” Hunk asks innocently.

Lance manages a laugh. “You goddamn bastard.”

“You love it,” Hunk teases, and Lance thinks yeah, he does.

Then the lower half of the bed becomes lighter as Hunk shifts around. He hears him squeeze the bottle of lube and his belt buckle loosens, making Lance whine.

Hunk returns to the bed, kneeling between Lance’s legs. He’s sure Hunk’s cock is just barely aligning with his entrance, and without the condom he can feel the heat radiating off Hunk. “Lance, are you sure about this?”

He remembers when Hunk sent him a picture of his results, showing he was clean of everything. Lance was way too excited to see that medical record. Plus, Hunk is the only person he’s even suggested not to use protection.

If he wasn’t so sated from Hunk’s foreplay, Lance would have pushed Hunk down and ride him out. Yet he knows tonight he is under his command, so he stays on his back and convinces him from there. “Yes, fuck the color is blue I just,” he blindly reaches out for Hunk’s hand, and when he finds him, pulls his large hand to his chest. “Do you feel how excited I am?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Hunk breathes, his hand slowly going down Lance’s chest to his hips.

“Then fuck me,” Lance demands, “And come inside me.”

Lance bites his lip when Hunk begins pushing in, feeling his hands massage his sides. “I thought I was in control tonight.”

He manages another laugh. “Then prove it big guy, _control_ me.”

Lance arches as Hunk pushes in fully. His hands grab for the sheets, just something for him to grip too since the headboard is too high, when he feels Hunk lace their fingers together and pushes his arms to the sides of his head. Hunk leans over, his cock rubbing against Hunk’s stomach, and the weight of Hunk in and over him just fills Lance even more.

Hunk kisses his cheek, licking the sweat dripping from his forehead as he gives his first thrust. Lance bites his tongue, knowing a high pitch squeal will sound out. The angle is a little uncomfortable, with his legs over Hunk’s shoulders and Hunk in between him, but he wants to keep it that way. Even blindfolded this is how they’ve always done it—face to face.

He likes knowing that Hunk can see what he’s doing to him. Every little facial expression Lance makes is because of him, and he could only imagine the animal like eyes Hunk has on him.

He feels Hunk lift off from him when he pushes a second time. Their hands are still laced at the third, and like their times before Hunk finds the perfect rhythm.

Hunk hits deep, stretching and filling him. But this time, Lance _feels_ every part of him. It’s raw skin-on-skin, the ridges of Hunk brushing inside him drives him insane. He’s never felt so warm before, and he doesn’t want it to stop. His hands squeeze Hunk as he pants out mixes of, “God, yes- yes Hunk! Feels so good- fuck!”

Hunk’s hips become more frantic, speeding up with Lance’s request. He can tell he’s close, and Lance has been close since the second the tie was put on. His cock swells, pre-come dripping, but still not enough for release.

And as great as he feels, Lance wants to come. He wants Hunk to come inside him, and he wants to see him.

“A-aaah. Yellow, Hunk- wait.”

Hunk immediately stops, catching his breath before asking. “Lance? What’s wrong?”

He feels Hunk slipping out, so he squeezes his hand again for him to stop. “No, not that. I… I want to see you.”

“O-oh! Yeah, of course,” Hunk says gently as he slips off the yellow tie.

Through blurry eyes Lance sees the tie thrown to the floor, and when he turns his head to face Hunk, he’s met not with that hungry, angry lust, but with pure love. He stops breathing for a second, touching Hunk’s cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Lance?” Hunk asks again.

Lance leans up and kisses him with his remaining strength. “Let’s come together?” He whispers.

Hunk nods, reading down to loosen the other tie. Once he’s free Hunk resumes, pounding into Lance as he always does. Lance wraps both his arms around Hunk’s shoulders trying to get words out as Hunk hits his prostate over and over.

“Hunk! Hunk I’m— _fuck_ — so fucking close.” He sobs.

“M-me too Lance.” Hunk captures his lips once again, and with a hard thrust he fills Lance. In that moment Lance comes too, covering both their stomachs and chests, as he moans into Hunk’s mouth.

They come off their high and relax back into the bed. Lance reluctantly lets Hunk go as Hunk pulls out. He can see the man bit his lip, staring how wrecked and messy he turned Lance. Lance, however, just smiles and keeps his legs open. “Like what you see?” He manages to say.

Hunk chuckles, shaking his head. “You are going to be the death of me.” Giving Lance one more kiss, he crawls off the bed. “Sit tight, I’ll take care of this.”

Lance does, sinking into the blankets as Hunk goes to the minibar for the water bottle and a prepared towel. He must have been there a while, prepping for tonight, and Lance tries not to think too hard about it.

Hunk returns, lying next to him as he cleans Lance’s thighs and chest with the wet cloth. He gives Lance the water and tells him to drink all of it.

When he finishes, Hunk puts everything away and rejoins him on the bed, slipping his arm under Lance and pulling him close to his chest. His other hand brushes away the strands of hair covering Lance’s face. “Are you okay?”

Lance pats his chest. “I’m fucking fantastic. Dude that was incredible.” Lance looks up at him with a smile, but Hunk’s face fills with concern as he stares at Lance’s legs.

He looks down too, and sees the dark bruises around his thighs. “Hey,” Lance says, taking Hunk’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. “I wanted this. You stopped whenever I asked. And this,” he touches one of the hickies, “is fucking hot. I’m going to feel it for days.”

That gets Hunk to laugh just a bit. “Okay. Can I get you anything else?”

“Stay here again?” Lance asks, but then immediately covers his mouth. The last time Hunk stayed was an accident, both too tired to move after sex. And even though it was one of the best rest Lance’s had, he knows it’s impossible to recreate that.

Because this is all for fun, stress relief, friends with benefits type of thing. Sleeping in the same bed is too intimate for that kind of relationship, especially considering their occupations.

But Hunk nods above him. “Yeah, yeah of course. I, uh, well I kind of need my toothbrush.”

“Oh yeah! Well you have the spare key,” Lance says, stretching out on the bed, “I’ll be here ready for cuddles and maybe a handjob if we get bored.”

Now he hears Hunk’s full laugh, and its music to his ears. “Cuddling and cable TV it is. Gimme a few minutes.”

Before Hunk reaches for the door, Lance looks down at his thighs once again, thinking how this is the first time Hunk initiated rough sex, or anything rough at all. “Hey, you’re not mad are you? I didn’t mean to make this personal.”

Hunk stops in his tracks and turns to look at him. Now standing, his body in full vision for Lance, he can see just how wrecked Hunk is from their night. Hunk’s hair sticks out, pants still unbuttoned, and shirt open showing his sex scars. Hunk’s going out as the walk of shame and he doesn’t seem to care enough.

The anger in Hunk’s face subsided a long time ago, but it doesn’t mean he may still feel it.

“Uh, sorry, business question. Forget I said—”

Hunk walks back to the bed, takes Lance’s face into his hands and passionately kisses his lips.

“I know Lance,” he says when he pulls away. “It’s not that at all. I mean, yeah I’m frustrated but not at you. It’s just business, right?”

Hearing it from Hunk makes Lance wince, forgetting for just a second Hunk is the fucking CEO of the leading engineering, fishing, and environmental conservation company of the pacific west. He needs just as much support from Balmera to keep them afloat, and Lance may have ruined any chances of Garrett Enterprises from properly expanding.

Because Hunk is a good person. He doesn’t use cut-throat tactics, or take advantage of their sexual relationship for his own needs. He plays fair, and that will slowly destroy his company.

‘It’s just business’ doesn’t sound right for Hunk.

“Anyway I’ll be right back, just relax, kay?”

Lance nods, letting Hunk leave the room. After a moment he searches for the remote when he notices the yellow tie on the floor. Lance picks it up and looks closely at the design. There’s a faint outline of the hibiscus flower, and Lance chuckles, thinking how stereotypical the pattern is especially on tourists (the amount of tourist in _Florida_ wearing that is too hilarious).

Hunk uses that pattern on everything, emphasizing where his company is from. It is probably a design choice by his father more than Hunk, because Hunk would have chosen an animal or food for the watermark, but it suits him well.

He brings the tie to his nose and sniffs it. Despite it being on Lance, it definitely smells like Hunk—sweet like pineapples but musky from sweat and engine oil. Somehow those two mixes very well, and Lance can’t get enough of it.

Lance opens his eyes (forgetting when he closes them in the first place) and sees how tightly he’s clasping Hunk’s tie. He brings it down to his chest, holding it close, as his breathing steadily becomes rapid. He swallows nervously before covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

The next morning Lance wakes up to find his bed partner missing, and the shower running. By the door is a cart with two platters covered. He stretches and rolls out of bed, limping to the bathroom since his ass and legs are still hurting. He finds Hunk, shirtless, testing the temperature of the tub. “Hey,” Lance says.

“Hey,” Hunk replies, shutting off the water. “Bath’s ready if you want to jump in.”

Lance stares down at his body noticing the dried come staining the inside of his thighs and parts of his stomach. He takes off his shirt and climbs in. “You gonna join me big guy?”

Hunk finally strips all the way down and then sinks into the space between Lance’s back and the tub. Lance sits comfortably between his legs, relaxing against his chest.

He doesn’t ask about the room service Hunk orders, that is obviously under and paid by Hunk instead of Lance, nor does he reject the light kisses Hunk leaves on his neck as they wash. He doesn’t comment that Hunk ordered his favorite breakfast meal either.

Lance ignores how naturally domestic they look together, standing in front of the full view mirror as they tie on their new ties, or how Hunk slides his hands down Lance’s waist and just holds him like he’s the love of his life. Lance lets himself be held, falling back into his touch and closing his eyes.

“I’ll call you once I land.” Hunk promises.

Lance hums. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

They stay like that for a little longer, but when Hunk does let go of him a wave of cool air sends an uncomfortable shiver down his spine. The AC just turned on—at least that was Lance’s excuse.

He knows he’s in too deep, and there’s nothing stopping it now.

* * *

“Hey, are you alright?” Pidge asks two weeks later. They’re in the lunch room, with Lance picking at his food while Pidge has their plate almost empty.

“Yeah, why do I look otherwise?”

Pidge shrugs. “Not bad just… spacey I guess. Like your mind is somewhere else.”

Lance’s phone buzzes with a new message. He quickly glances at the preview bar on the lock screen, with a message from Hunk starting with ‘ _dude the mechanics of that game…_ ’ Hunk is finally responding to Lance’s request of buying the new call of duty for the multiplayer. Hunk is not a fan, at all, saying the game is another basic shooter. Lance only took a mild offense, but he likes seeing Hunk roll his eyes at things—it’s cute.

“Aaaannd now you’re smiling.” Pidge interrupts. “Is it still wedding LA/Hawaii-guy?”

“Yeah,” he admits, locking his phone again. “Yeah it is.”

Pidge raises an eyebrow, leaning into the table. “Damn, you have fallen and hit your head on rocks, my friend.” There’s no real point in denying it now. Lance stabs a cherry tomato and pops it in, still grinning. “So, have you two…?”

“Made things official? Not exactly.”

“Wait seriously? It’s been months and you haven’t done anything?”

“Look, it’s a little more complicated than it sounds.” Lance quickly defends.

“Yeah? Try me.”

And this is where Lance shuts off again. As much as he wants to swoon over Hunk, and tell them how he wants to go on long walks on the beach, cuddle on the couch every night, and introduce him to all his friends and family, it’s impossible. How does he tell everyone he’s fucking the CEO of Garrett Enterprises?

Right, he doesn’t.

Conflict of interest, fraternizing with the enemy, or some bullshit like that.

“He’s not willing to move out of Hawaii, and I can’t just quit here. We don’t have any business in Hawaii anyway since that’s GE’s territory.”

Pidge sighs in agreement. “Yeah, I can see why that’d be a barrier. But still, long distance you know? I mean if you two are already talking this much, isn’t it like a relationship?”

They are, by every definition, a couple, and Lance knows that. He just never conveyed it to Hunk, and therefore if the other party also doesn’t define it, it may not be a real relationship.

“Look, I’ll try not to be as spacey. Really, I’m happy. I guess I do just think about him a lot.”

“And that’s fine, he must be a great guy if it gets you to stop talking.”

Except Hunk makes him talk _more._ He wants to tell Pidge about him, how they cook together and share cat pictures. He wants to double date with Shiro and Allura, and make it a competition to which couple is the most disgustingly cute. He wants to change his facebook status to ‘taken’ with a picture of Hunk and himself at the beach, and for Hunk to meet his family while Lance meets his.

Instead, he has to stay quiet. He can’t tell the world he’s fucking the CEO of a large engineering and distribution company, especially one that is considered the competition.

Lance laughs wryly. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

* * *

And for a while, Lance forces himself to stay contented in their arrangement. They talk on weekends, texts during the weekdays, and they kick ass in multiplayer, putting their names in the leaderboards. He tries a new recipe Hunk gives, and Allura and Shiro love it.

As Lance goes through his travel bag, trying to find his ocean blue tie, he pulls out the yellow hibiscus one. His tie is nowhere to be found, meaning Hunk probably has his too.

He pulls out his phone to snapchat his finding, but instead adds it to the rest of his tie collection. It sticks out like a sore thumb, and honestly Lance never found the color yellow so appealing, but it somehow just fits perfectly with the rest of his things.

Lance touches the tie again when Hunk sends him a picture of himself, shirtless, with a pool behind him. Lance laughs, removing his own shirt to reply with a picture of himself next to the bathtub. Hunk will get a kick out of that, and instead of Hunk doing, whatever he’s doing, he’ll be texting and calling Lance instead.

For now, it’s just enough.

* * *

Until Hunk doesn’t reply for a good eight hours. Completely leaves the conversation hanging one night when Lance asks a question about the legitimacy of The Martian. Not too important and something Lance can look up on his own anyway.

Then, Hunk forgets to text goodnight to him. He’s grown used to them, to the point when Hunk doesn’t send it, Lance stays up a little longer just waiting to make sure it’s there. When he wakes up, nothing.

“I’m really sorry Lance, things here have been chaotic.”

They go through over 100 texts a day (yes, he counts them) dwindling down to one or two texts in the upcoming weeks. Hunk hasn’t opened his snapchats either, so Lance stops spamming him.

The phone call is a complete surprise, because it comes to him while he’s on his lunch break. It’s only 7AM where Hunk is, and his office isn’t even open yet.  

“Dude I totally get it. We’re wrapping up some end of the quarter things too.” Lance excuses, even though it’s very vague and not in his department at all.

“No it’s just…” Hunk lets out a deep sigh. “I’m trying to fix this mess, and it needs my full attention.”

Lance bites his tongue from asking ‘what’s the matter’. It’s something Shiro always asks Allura when she gets overwhelmed, and even though Shiro has no idea how a business works he listens to her completely and comforts her after.

But the ‘no business talk’ rule is still implemented. He can’t know what’s wrong, ruining integrity and what not. Lance would never use Hunk’s information against him.

“ _Bro_ , I gotcha.” Lance reassures, “One time my boss disappeared for two weeks when the stocks crashed to fix it. When she came back I swear she looked twenty years older.”

Still, he knows disappointment projects in his own voice, and in Hunk’s. “I swear I will call you once everything is settled.”

“And I’ll be waiting.” Lance promises as he always does.

“I…” He waits for Hunk to finish, and it feels like time has slowed. He stares at his pot of water; the heat is on high but has yet to go to a boil. “Okay. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, running a business is hard as fuck. Anyway, good luck.”

“Thank you, Lance.”

“Of course Hunk.”

He waits for Hunk to hang up first, and he swears the phone call lingers for another twenty seconds before Hunk does that.

Lance takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he’s busy too. There’s a lot of paperwork he has to go over with the lawyers, Ginger’s surprise party, and another outing with his college friends. He’s going to be busy for a while.

But the next morning Lance wakes up feeling like shit. He went to bed at a decent time with a good meal in his belly, but a sense of tiredness washed over him. A long, cold shower doesn’t wake him up either, so he decides he’s going to treat himself to a venti sized coffee at starbucks.

As he changes his hand wanders to the yellow tie that sticks out among his blue ones. He gently touches the silk fabric, letting it slip through his fingers before taking it off the rack and looping it around his neck. It’s an odd comfort, but he feels like Hunk is around him.

* * *

The office is in utter chaos.

He hears Allura yelling while he rides the elevator, and when the doors open everyone is scrambling on their landlines and contracts. He’s pushed and shoved as he tries to go to her office, watching the panicked eyes of his co-workers.

The thing about Allura is that she’s not a Hollywood female CEO character. She’s not the devil, doesn’t screw anyone over, and rarely raises her voice or uses demeaning language even if someone deserves it. She’s the best boss Lance has ever had: kind and fair.

So when she yells, something really, _really_ bad must have happened which gives everyone the right to panic with her.

“Pidge, Pidge what the hell is going on?!” Lance asks once he reaches their cubical.

Pidge has three phones going, and all are on hold. “It’s the Balmera Corp.! They backed out with us!”

“What?!” Lance drops his bags and hurries to his office. “They signed with us! I have the copies here!”

Allura’s double doors open as she stomps out with three assistants by her side. “Pidge! I want to speak with Balmera this instant! Lance!”

Lance returns to the office floor and raises his hands in a defensive position. “Princess I _swear_ on my mother that they signed with us!”

“I _know,_ which is why I’m more than furious! They cannot break this contract!”

“Why did they break it?”

An assistant hands Allura the newspaper, which she then hands to Lance. His eyes scan the Wall Street section, and suddenly the noises of the office go deaf in his ears.

_‘Hunk Garrett of Garrett Enterprises to Marry Daughter of Balmera Corp. in a Company Merger.’_

Lance swallows, feeling something hard go down his throat and just sticks there. His hands start to sweat and shake as he reads the rest of the story, and even though Allura is still ranting he can’t hear anything.

_The merger will solely push Garrett and Balmera together, all other overlays or partners with Balmera will be terminated._

“… how _ancient_ that is to marry the business! It is unprofessional—“

Hunk can’t talk to him anymore. Hunk’s getting married.

Lance crumples the paper in his hands. “I need to make a few calls.” He grits out, removing the tie from his neck.

* * *

“Look I’m just as shocked as you are.” Keith groggily yawns on the other line. Time difference be damned, this has to be done now.

“Yeah? You’re his personal assistant how did you _not_ know this was going on?”

“Wait, how the hell did you get my cell number?!”

“Old fraternity brothers and facebook has really connected the world.” He spits sarcastically. “Answer my question Kogane because we are ready for a huge lawsuit against Balmera _and_ Garrett.”

“Okay, okay.” He hears Keith crawl out of his bed, and then lights turning on. “I’m not lying though when I say I had no idea this was going on. When I heard the CEO of Balmera was flying in I was writing up contracts for a professional partnership.”

“So what happened? You weren’t at the meetings?”

“I was told by Garrett Sr. not to go. When Hunk called me I thought a lawyer would be signing with us. I didn’t know their daughter was going to be there, and instead I’m scanning a marriage certificate and a prenup.”

Lance grips onto the staircase railing. “Are they already married?”

“No, not yet, that I know of. Hunk hasn’t signed the paperwork, but they are technically engaged.”

 His grip loosens. “Okay, okay, thanks. I’ll let Allura know but she will be calling.”

“I’ve expected as much.” Keith says with another yawn. “Just make sure to call—DURING FUCKING BUSINESS HOURS—”

Lance hangs up right there, and resists the urge to throw his phone against the window. After a second, though, he sits on the staircase. He opens up his texts, about to send one to Pidge regarding his findings when he sees the last message Hunk sent to him.

They were talking about The Martian, and how that’s Hunk’s favorite sci-fi movie because of the character’s ingenuity and strive for survival through science. Hunk wanted to stream the film with him, and they were supposed to do that before Hunk made the call.

He hovers over to ‘more’ next to Hunk’s name, the drop down giving him the option to delete this thread. His thumb stays over that option, but after a beat just lock his phone and goes back to work.

Lance has to help Allura fix this situation. He cannot have any distractions now.

The panic is put to a halt when Balmera’s lawyers and CEO refuses to talk to Altea. They have a bit of luck with Keith, who again confirms his understanding of the marriage contract, but cannot get Hunk or Hunk’s father to talk to them.

Hunk still hasn’t called. He hasn’t opened Lance’s snapchat either. It isn’t an important picture—it’s a test picture to see if he really is ‘focusing’ on his work. A week later it’s still unopened.

Somehow, Hunk and his fiancé make the news, calling them the prince and princess of the fortune 500. It looks like the paparazzi is chasing after them as the video shows Hunk and the woman, Shay, leaving a building to get lunch. They avoid the cameras and wear sunglasses, but Lance can clearly see it’s Hunk.

“Lance, Lance your coffee.” Daniel says, scooting his chair back.

Lance releases his coffee cup when the hot liquid lands on his hand. The coffee spills on the table, and he promises to clean it up.

He puts into the HR suggestion box to take away the communal television in the breakroom, or at least remove the cable box.

* * *

 

On Friday, he’s out again with his college buddies. This time, Lance is five drinks and four shots in, and targets a large, dark skinned male who is also eyeing him.

He makes it to the guy’s house, hands everywhere, tongue on skin, head thrown back so that the guy can leave marks all over him. Lance has his eyes closed the whole time, trying so hard to imagine it as Hunk. Instead he ends up feeling sick (probably because of the alcohol too) and rushes to the bathroom to throw it all up.

He calls Pidge, asking to be picked up.

Lance barely remembers crying on Pidge’s shoulder when they arrive to his apartment. He’s not sure how much he reveals to them, but the next morning Pidge cooks him breakfast and stays until his headache lessens.

His phone is also missing Hunk’s number, and is possibly blocked. Whether or not that was his doing or Pidge’s, Lance doesn’t correct it.

It’s better this way.

* * *

Lance swears off alcohol, or at least binge drinking, while Pidge offers to spend the next weekend with him. What he thought was going to be another round of video games and anime turns out to be a trip to Disneyworld, where they ride space mountain five times and eat a shit ton of churros. He feels like a teenager again, smiling through the attractions and shows.

Pidge wins best friend of the year, and he doesn’t show his sullen attitude around them afterwards.

* * *

On the plane, Allura taps her fingers against the armchair rapidly. Lance has his headphones on, listening to his music and concentrating on anything else except Allura’s impatience.

She has every reason to be anxious about this meeting. If it goes wrong, they lose a major asset internationally and with natural fuel sources. She’s a professional, 99.9% of the time, but she insists Lance join her for this as well, as her assistant, in case she goes off script. Again, she has every right to be angry.

But Lance tries to avoid this trip for his own personal, possibly explosive, reasons too. Except he said he wasn’t going to let his personal life affect his job, so he agrees.

Pidge, a couple of lawyers, and Shiro are on the trip too. Shiro for support in case she does go berserk, and Lance isn’t enough to hold her down.

He turns up his music when her tapping increases. Lance turns his head to the window and curls up as best he can, reminding himself this is a business trip and nothing more.

* * *

They’re meeting in the same hotel where Lance stays. The actual meeting isn’t for another few hours once they land, so Lance has some downtime.  By downtime, it means going over the contracts and paperwork with some lawyers, while distracting himself from the possible panic attack he’ll have when he’s face-to-face with Hunk again.

But as he listens to lawyer number one go over the fine print for the next hour, Lance’s restlessness gets the better of him. He announces he’s going to clear his head and leaves the room.

He means to go on a walk outside the hotel, maybe stop by a fast food place for a quick bite, but he somehow ends up at the bar, sitting exactly where he and Hunk first talked. His stomach feels a little uneasy as he stares at the bar menu.

“One pink lemonade please.”

Lance jolts at the voice next to him. He glances over at Hunk’s chair and sees a woman sitting in his place. She’s about the same body type as Hunk, large and bulky, and wears a dark brown dress with green stripe. Her large earrings jingle as she talks to the bartender, and she has a gentle smile on her face.

Lance uses the bar menu to hide his face when he finally realizes who she is: the daughter of Balmera Corp.

The second he holds it up though, she turns in his direction. Lance can’t walk away now, knowing how awkward that’ll be, so he slowly puts it down and pretends to read it instead. “Uh, they make a really good mai tai here.”

She tilts her head slightly. “I have never had one, what’s in it?”

“Uh… fruity juice and rum…”

“That does sound good; I prefer fruit-like drinks.” She says, her voice filled with innocence and care. “What brings you to town?”

Right, she doesn’t know who Lance is. As far as he can tell, she isn’t a participant of Balmera’s decisions. Besides her engagement to Hunk, she is never seen at any meetings, nor does she sign her name anywhere.

Oh right, she’s engaged to Hunk.

“Business meeting, going over some distribution.” He says vaguely.

She nods her head. “Me too, I mean my company. This is my first real meeting though, as strange as that sounds.”

Nope, not at all. He had Pidge do research on her, so he knows almost everything.

“My brother and father are the ones who usually make the big decisions, but I insisted this time I’d be a part of it.” When the bartender returns with her drink, she takes it with her left hand. “It may sound childish, even though I actually do not want part in the family business, but after they announced my engag—“

Lance notices a band around her ring finger and it’s beautiful. A bright gold color with a small sapphire in the middle.

If Lance wasn’t watching the news in regards to Hunk and Shay, he wouldn’t have noticed her. She doesn’t purposely stand out, and is soft spoken. The ring matches her personality.

Hunk really knows how to treat his lovers well, and Lance suddenly feels sick.

Shay is still talking when he excuses himself.

Lance’s legs shake, his throat suddenly swollen, but he’s moving. Step by step, hearing his heartbeat thump in his chest.

He should have stayed in his room, listening to the lawyer droll on rather than meet the girl Hunk is going to marry.

He thinks back to the paparazzi shots of the two, how close they are together when they walk, how Hunk has his hands around her waist. He remembers one picture of Hunk smiling at her the same way he looks at him, and how angry Lance is that he’s not the one in the picture. 

Lance fast walks back to the elevators, pressing the button rapidly. Just as the doors open, he hears his name coming from the lobby. “Lance!”

His breath hitches at that voice, and he keeps his back turned and eyes literally everywhere else except behind him. “Lance, Lance wait please!”

He presses the close door button so much he’s sure it’ll break. Hunk gets closer to the elevator when the doors finally close.

Lance leans against the wall, trying to steady his breathing as he clutches his chest. He really can’t do this right, now—can’t be in LA, in the same hotel as Hunk, he wants to get out.

When he finally reaches his floor, Lance hurries to his room, fumbling with his card key. A hand slaps onto his shoulder, causing the card to fall. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

If there is one thing Lance will ever thank Keith for, it’s distracting him from his own problems. The panic and fear quickly subside to annoyance as he faces his formal rival. “Uh, I was busy, doing business stuff.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith says, crossing his arms. “Come with me.”

“Um, no? The meeting isn’t for another hour.”

“Not going to the meeting.”

“Then still no. I’m gonna take a nap.” As he reaches for his card key Keith stomps his foot over it. “ _Dude_.”

“Come with me or else.”

Lance wrinkles his nose. “Or else what mullet head?”

Keith pinches the bridge of his nose. “I swear I better get a raise.”

“What are you- whoa!” Keith lifts Lance over his shoulders like a sack of flour with little resistance. It’d be hot, if it isn’t Keith. “WHAT THE HELL MAN?!

Keith holds his legs down, leaving Lance to use his fists against his back. Mullet doesn’t seem to mind though as he walks away from Lance’s room and down the corridor.

“Keith! Keith put me down!”

“Oh trust me I want to! I rather be in my room sleeping.”

He wiggles as best as he can. “Then do it and fucking let me go!”

“No.”

“Why?!”

“Because!” They stop in front of another door when Keith drops him. He holds Lance’s wrist, keeping him in place. “Hunk has been nothing but MOPEY the last month, staring at his phone but not doing anything with it! I figured it had something to do with you.”

“ME?!”

“Yeah you, I know you were skyping him naked while he was at work.”

“Hey,” Lance points a finger. “Not naked, I had a tank top on.”

Keith ignores him, “And I went through his phone—"

“Wow, invasion of privacy much.”

He sees his eye twitch. “And I think it’s time this stupid, totally fixable miscommunication issue can finally be resolved, because this has been nothing but a pain in my ass, and I really don’t need _you_ to be the reason for that pain.”

“I did nothing wrong! Hunk’s the one getting married!”

Keith shoves a keycard in his hand. “Get inside.”

“No! You can’t tell me what to do.”

He sees Keith’s nostrils fail, eyes furrowing to anger. “Fine.”

Keith’s hand takes the card and swipes the door. It opens behind Lance as he falls in backwards, watching as Keith closes it again.  

“Kogane I swear when I get out of here!” The threat is completely empty, seeing as he jiggles the door knob it doesn’t move. Keith must be on the other side, holding it in place.

He slams his fist once more before he finally gives up. Lance turns his back to the door and leans on it, looking to see why Keith traps him in that room of all places—and now he sees why.

A king size bed sits in the middle of the room, covered in pink rose petals. The curtains are drawn closed, so the candles illuminate the room with a low, yellow light. On the minibar is a bottle of champagne with chocolate covered strawberries.

It’s one hell of a romantic room, something that’s supposed to look soothing and relaxing, only Lance feels his anxieties rising again.

The room is too romantic, more for a long time couple, or a honeymoon suite.

Lance has a hard time swallowing—it has to be the honeymoon suite. Hunk and Shay’s room.

“K-Keith this isn’t fucking funny!” He chokes out, reaching for the door knob again. “Let me out—"

The door handle moves, but instead of Lance opening it, it comes from the other side. He takes a step back as the door opens in. Hunk stands in the frame, hunched over and sweating. His breathing is rough, like he ran all the way here.

It’s his eyes, though, that keeps Lance in focus. There’s something different, a look that Lance hasn’t seen before. There’s gentleness, love, lust, even anger once. But not this—this looks like determination. Steel focus, his target right in front of him, and he is going to do anything in his power to make sure Lance says yes to whatever he’s about to propose.

“Lance,” Hunk says, his hands reaching out to cup Lance’s face. “Lance you’re here.”

He misses his warmth so much. He lets himself be held like that, even just for a second.

Lance pulls away, leering at him. “Only because Mullet forced me! What the hell do you—?”

Hunk cuts him off with his own lips, strong and fervent like their kisses before. One of Hunk’s hands stays on his cheek, while the other holds him around his waist, pulling deeper. Lance’s brain takes a second to catch up before he closes his eyes and pulls Hunk even closer.

Lance pulls away, forgetting to breathe through his nose. He rests his forehead with Hunk’s, breathing in his scent that he’s missed.

Hunk’s thumb circles his hip. “You weren’t answering my texts.”

“You said you couldn’t talk to me.”

Hunk shakes his head. “I know, I know and that was a really stupid decision. I could have handled it better but—"

“Our stupid rule.”

“Yeah, that rule.” Hunk kisses his cheek again.

Keith pounds on their door loudly. “Oh right! I’m not getting married—I mean I was never going to. We’re here to reject the wedding proposal.”

“What?” Lance asks, pulling away from Hunk.

“God I should have said so earlier—done it earlier but we literally have not been in control of the latest decisions. But we’re not getting married.”

“But… her ring! She has a ring!”

Hunk nods. “Her fiancé, her _real_ fiancé, gave it to her. It’s… Lance it’s a long story but that’s not the point. I really am sorry, for not saying this from the start.”

This time he laces his fingers with Lance’s, pulling one hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I love you.”

And there are those eyes again: dark brown dilated with nothing but pure love. The first time Lance saw it, he assumed it was just in the moment between hot sex. But now, now he knows it’s genuine, just like the rest of Hunk’s words and actions.

A large smile appears on Lance when unlaces their fingers, just to punch Hunk’s shoulder. “Ow, what’s that for?!”

“Hunk you big _idiot_.” Lance takes him by the tie and pulls him down again for another kiss. “I love you too.”

_For a long time_ , Lance adds in his head. He wants to tell Hunk the moment he realized he was in love with him, how he planned dates and special trips all over the country, and that every night, he sleeps on one side of his bed and imagined Hunk on the other.

“Oh thank quizknak.” Hunk laughs. “I love you so much Lance.”

Hunk pulls him into a tight hug. Lance wraps his arms around his back, burring his nose in Hunk’s shoulder. He nuzzles his face into him, feeling Hunk laugh from the touch as well.

“So…” Hunk draws out. “Keith really went all out.”

“Huh?” Lance says, pushing himself back. “I thought you set this up?!”

“Uh…” Hunk blushes, “Well I asked Keith just to book the room, I didn’t know he was gonna do all this!”

And now that the mushy feelings were revealed, Lance goes into full on rage.

“That stupid mullet-head emo—I can make any room more romantic than this! Pink roses? It’s red you dumbass!” He goes to the bed and pushes off the petals. In doing so, a bottle of lube rolls out from under the pillow. “Oh he even got us flavored lube how _sweet_ of him; well let your assistant know when you come over I will have a much seductive set up. Music, food, maybe I’ll do you a little strip show—Hunk stop laughing at me this is serious!”

Hunk holds his stomach as he continues to laugh at Lance’s competitive nature. He lets Lance go on for a few more minutes before he stops him with another kiss, and a gentle push onto the bed. Lance immediately stops talking as his hands wander down to Hunk’s shirt to unbutton him.

The meeting isn’t for another thirty minutes now, but it’s just barely enough time to make use of Keith’s arrangement.

* * *

Pidge holds Shay’s hand and gawks at her ring. “It’s beautiful! And sapphire? So much prettier than diamond!”

Shay giggles with a small blush on her face. “Isn’t it? I am so grateful for him. It will cause chaos though, when I finally tell my brother.”

“Hell yeah it will, but we got your back, right Keith?” Pidge hits Keith’s arm, causing him to almost spill his expensive whiskey.

“I am not paid enough for this.”

“I did offer to pay for the champagne and roses for their room.” Shay says. “Lance seems like a very important person to Hunk.”

“I don’t know why.” Keith groans as he downs the rest of the drink. “He’s loud, shameless, has no fucking filter,” Pidge and Shay raise their eyebrows, “And his spelling is atrocious! How is he able to draft up contracts?”

“How do you know what his spelling is like?” Pidge asks.

Keith glances at them, and then chews on the ice cube that sits in his glass. “Hunk’s phone isn’t password protected.”

“You take personal assistant to a whole new level.”

The bartender returns with another cup of whiskey. “Hey, I’m making sure my boss is in a perfect mindset to run a damn company.”

Pidge leans over and whispers to Shay. “He’s kissing ass so he can be the next CFO.”

“I heard that you little troll.”

Pidge shrugs as Shay giggles. “Say what you want but _you_ picked out the strawberry flavored lube for them.”

Keith opens his mouth, Pidge crosses their arms and waits for a response, then Keith shuts himself up. He downs the entire glass and leaves the bar, holding up his middle finger as he exits the doorway. Pidge and Shay explode to full laughter, knowing full well Keith is walking away with a giant blush across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com) and talk hance to me please. I am also doing a holiday card exchange/request which you can find on my blog.


End file.
